The Moment Before We Kiss
by xWhiteBlossomx
Summary: Shippuuden setting Theres a special day in Konoha called Day of Love and Divorce. The ninjas are forced to go to the festival to protect it. Strange things happen, is love in the air? Hatred? Pairs: NaruSaku ShikaTema KibaHina. TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED.
1. The Mission and Team

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly. I really want to own it though!**

Hello Mina! (everyone)

It's me, Akina, and here's my newest fanfic, The Moment Before We Kiss. I hope you like it, its my first Naruto Fanfic, so go easy on me. Plus, if you think the characters are OOC, (out of chracter) they're not. Cause' they're 19 now. They're grown up. The only person who's a little OOC is Hinata. Hey, its _my_ fanfic! lol, anyways, enjoy, and please review!

**Chapter Published on April 2, 2007.**

**

* * *

**

The Moment Before We Kiss

**Chapter 1: The Mission and the team**

"Naruto!!!"

Sakura ran over to the now-19-year-old, blonde boy.

"Sakura...Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. He waved his hand up in the air as Sakura ran towards him.

Accidently, Sakura tripped and fell, but before that happened, Naruto, now strong and quick as ever, caught her before she fell.

Sakura blushed slightly as Naruto picked her up.

"You okay, Sakura-chan?" He said, grinning.

"..." Sakura was embarrased, and so she did what she usually did.

"Let me go, you idiot!!!" She punched him on the head.

"Owww! Dattebayo!" Naruto said as he rubbed his head.

"Hmmph...how arrogant." Sakura crossed her arms to her chest. _'cha!!!_' Her inner self said.

As Sakura was complaining, Kiba and Akamaru came along.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled, and just like that, Akamaru stopped right in front of Sakura and Naruto.

"Kiba-kun!" Sakura said suprised.

"Hey Kiba! Whatcha doin' here, dattebayo?" Naruto said, still rubbing his now bruised head.

"Just going for a walk with Akamaru here. And plus, I gotta meet Hinata and Shino." He grinned showing his sharp, dog-like teeth.

"Gosh, Akamaru sure got BIG..." Naruto said, as he looked up at Akamaru. Akamaru licked Naruto's face.

"Yuck!"

"Haha!" Sakura and Kiba laughed.

"Well, we gotta go, we're meeting Hinata and Shino at the training fields. See ya." Kiba said as he got on Akamaru.

"Bye!" Naruto and Sakura said.

Kiba gave a nod.

"Yahoo! Go Akamaru!" Kiba yelled as he rode off.

"Hmm...he kinda looks cute with his new look." Sakura said.

"What?! Cute?!" Naruto said. "He just got rid of his stupid jacket! That's it! Nothing changed! Dattebayo!" He was clearly getting jealous. Aftre all, he _did_ like Sakura.

"No, he put on a new outfit, plus his face looks much more mature, unlike somone I know." She teased.

"Well, yeah but- HEY!!! What's that supposed to mean, dattebayo?!" Naruto said jumping up and down like he used to do, when they were Genin. He acted like a child.

'Same old Naruto.' Sakura thought, smiling.

"Why are you making such a fuss? Ya jealous?" Sakura teased.

"JEALOUS?!?!" Naruto screamed.

"Okay, enough, I was just joking!" Sakura laughed, "Now come on, I want to tell you something at Tsunade-sama's office."

"Huh?" Naruto calmed down as he followed Sakura.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto went to the fifth hokage's office.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura said as she peeked through the door.

Sakura sweatdropped when she saw that Tsuande was sleeping on her documents.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura yelled.

Tsunade jolted up and grinned.

"Hello, Sakura, how are you?" She said as if nothing happened.

"You were sleeping when you had to do work?!" Sakura yelled.

"Heheh...anyways, what's wrong? You need something?" Tsunade said seriously now, wiping some drool off her mouth.

"Yeah, remember you said something about a mission?" Sakura said, shaking the previous incident off her mind.

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, the mission! Okay, well...oh! Naruto! I haven't seen you for a while!" She smiled.

"Yeah, Yeah, Granny Tsunade." He said.

"I'm not THAT old."

"Yes you are."

"...ANYWAYS!!!!! About the mission! Yes, Sakura, I'm glad you asked."

"Mission? We're going to have a mission, dattebayo?" Naruto said.

"Yes, now stop interuptin-"

"YYYEEEEESSSSS!!!!!!! DAAAATTEEEBAAAAAYYYOOOOOOO!!" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade slapped her forehead.

"STOP!!!" She screamed real loud.

Naruto stopped quickly and stuttered, "Y-Yes! Sor-ry!"

"ANYWAYS! Sakura, Naruto, you guys are going to pick four more people to go with you on your mission."

"Okay, but what IS the mission?" Naruto said, being the unpatient person he is.

"I was just getting there!... SHUT IT UZUMAKI!" She commanded before Naruto was going to open his mouth once again.

"Like I said, four more people. And the mission is to protect a special festival here, in Konoha from any disturbance." She finished.

"Festival? Special? What day is it, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked politely.

"I'm glad you asked, Sakura. The mission, is in three days. It's The day of Love and Divorce."

"That's a crappy name." Naruto muttered.

"SHUT IT!!!"

"Oh! It's the day for marriage and divorcing, right?" Sakura said. (Well, _that_ was kind of obvious.)

"Yup. It's the law that you can only get married or divorce on that day."

"Which you made." Naruto mumbled.

"I made it so Konoha can be peaceful! We don't want too much people to divorce or marry cause of the population! We're starting to run out of houses!"

"Well, build some." Naruto said.

"Grrrrr..."

"Okay, Naruto, enough!" Sakura said.

"Yes, well Sakura, be ready for that day." Tsunade said.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Sakura said and dragged Naruto out of the office.

"Kids, these days..." Tsunade sighed.

"Naruto, you baka! Why would you do that in front of the fifth hokage?!" Sakura yelled.

"Hmmph." Naruto crossed his arms. Then he slumped and looked sad.

Sakura noticed this and said, "It's okay, just try not to be so rude next time."

"HaiII!" Naruto said, already happy.

"Well, I guess we should go eat some ramen, ya know, my treat!" Sakura said.

"YEAH! Dattebayo! Arigatou, Sakura-chan!!!" He said jumping up and down.

* * *

"Hinata, please!" Kiba whined.

"No!" Hinata yelled. (Wow, she _yelled_!)

"Now that your 19, your so mean!" Kiba said, trying to insult her.

"I know your kidding, and stop trying to insult me." Hinata giggled.

"Hey! How did you know? Your Byakugan can't read minds too can it?" He teased.

Hinata giggled again.

"Ugh, can this love affair please stop?" Shino said, annoyed that no one was training. After all, they _were_ here to train, right?

"W-What?!" Hinata stuttered like she used to when she was a gennin. She blushed turning bright red.

"Shino!" Kiba growled, turning a little red himself.

"Just saying what's true."

"No! It's not true...Hinata likes..." Kiba muttered.

"Hmm?" Shino turned around.

"Nothing..." He said. '...Naruto. She likes Naruto, she'll never love me anyways.' He thought sadly.

"W-Well, umm...let's go back to training." Hinata said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, we should...hey! Hinata! Don't step on that bug!" Shino said.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry, Shino-kun." Hinata laughed nervously.

* * *

"Naruto! Come on, let's hurry and go get some Chuunins!" Sakura said.

"Can't we do that later?" Naruto whined.

"No! Plus, I know just the right people who should come on this mission with us!"

* * *

Knock, Knock.

"Ino! Can you get the door, please?"

"Yeah, okay, mom!" Ino said as she opened the door.

"Hmm...look who's here, if it isn't miss bill-board brow." Ino teased.

"Shut up, Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura-chan, calm down, dattebayo!" Naruto said.

"Hmm? Oh, right...-clears throught- Ino, will you be able to go on a mission with us? Three days from now?" Sakura asked.

Ino looked down. "Sorry, but I'm busy this week-end, sorry Sakura."

Sakura sighed. "It's okay, there's plenty more Chuunins here. Well, see ya!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Knock, Knock.

"Chouji! Get the door!!!!!"

"Alright, dad, alright!"

Chouji opened the door to find...

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" He said munching on some chips.

'He still eats a lot, huh?' Sakura thought. _'CHA!_' Her inner self said.

"Well?" Chouji said.

"Oh! Sorry, Chouji, can you come on a mission with us in three days?"

"Hmm...sorry, me and my dad are going fishing."

_'Fishing?!_' Sakura thought.

"Sorry, see ya."

"Bye." Sakura said, a little annoyed that no one could go on the mission with them.

"Hmm...I've got an idea, dattebayo!" Naruto suggested.

* * *

Knock, Knock.

"Shikamaru, can you get the door?"

"Hai, Hai, how troublesome..."

Shikamaru opened the door.

"Well, if it isn't Naruto and Sakura...well? What do you want?" He said lazily.

"Shikamaru! Would you like to go on a mission with me and Sakura-chan, Dattebayo?" Naruto asked.

"Ehh, too troublesome."

"Aw, come on please, Shikamaru-kun?" Sakura pleaded. "We need four more people on this mission!"

"...when is it?" He asked.

"It's three days from now, on the day of Love and Divorce, we're going to have a special festival here in Konoha. Please, come?" Sakura said.

"Ugh, THAT stupid festival..." Shikamaru sighed.

"Yes! Now please?" Sakura asked some more. _'He better say yes, or I'll beat him to a pulp! Cha!'_ Inner Sakura yelled.

"...How troublesome...fine, I'll go." He said lazily.

"Yes! Thanks Shikamaru! Dattebayo!" Naruto said.

"Thank you, Shikamaru-kun." Sakura bowed politely.

"Hai, Hai." He said.

"Okay, so one down, three more to go." Sakura said.

"Oh! And we'll all meet at the training fields."

"Fine." Shikamaru sighed and went back inside his house, and closed the door.

"Come on, Naruto. Let's go you baka!" She said.

"Yes, Sakura-chan..." Naruto said lowly.

* * *

Knock, Knock.

"Get the door, Hinata."

"H-Hai!"

Hinata paced to the door, and sighed. Then, she opened the door.

"Sakura-chan! N-N-Naruto-k-k-kun!" Hinata stuttered. Yes, she _does_ stutter when she's near Naruto, Even though she's 19 now.

"O-h-a-y-o!" Naruto said.

"O-O-Ohayo, Naruto-kun!" She stuttered once again.

"Hello, Hinata!" Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan! Hello!" Hinata bowed.

(Bowing is a sign of respect in Japan, and in most Asain countries.)

Sakura bowed back.

"Umm, well, Hinata, would you like to go on a mission with me, Naruto, and Shikamaru? We need three more people to go. Please?" Sakura asked.

"Umm..."

"Please, dattebayo!" Naruto said as he hugged Hinata in a playful way.

"EEK!" She yelled, and pushed Naruto away.

"Oww!"

"Oh! G-G-Gomen!" She said, as she blushed bright red. Then, she came back on topic. "Well, I don't really have to do anything this week except train, so...why not?" She smiled.

"That's great!" Sakura and Naruto smiled.

"But, its not going to be today is it? I just came back from training so..."

"Don't worry. It's three days later." Sakura reassured, "You can rest."

"Arigatou Gozaimasu!" Hinata said as she went back inside and closed the door.

"Alright, two down, two more to go." Sakura said pumped up.

"-sigh-" Naruto said, he was tired of walking around knocking on people's doors. (Who wouldn't?)

* * *

Knock, Knock.

"Kiba, get the door!"

"Yeah, okay, sis." Kiba rolled his eyes.

Kiba opened the door. Akamaru was right next to him.

"Kiba-kun!" Sakura said. "Ohayo."

"Yeah, you too. Hey! Naruto! You need anything?" He said.

"Ruff!" Akamaru responded.

"I didn't ask you, Akamaru." Kiba said, laughing. "And no, you already had breakfast."

Akamaru growled.

"Okay, Okay! I take it back!" Kiba said. "Anyways, what's up?"

"Well, Me and Sakura-chan...oh! And also Shikamaru and Hinata are going to go on a mission three days from now. We'd like you to come too, dattebayo!" Naruto said.

"Hinata's going too?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto tilted his head to one side, to show that he was confused.

"W-What? N-Nothing!" Kiba stammered.

Naruto just shrugged it off. Sakura, on the other hand, was suspicious.

"Well, I'll go, and where do we meet?" Kiba said changing the subject.

"We're going to meet at the training grounds." Sakura said.

"Okay, see ya then!"

"Ruff!"

"Ja ne, Kiba-kun." Sakura said.

"BYEEEE!" Naruto said.

Kiba went back inside and sighed.

'That was a close one!' He thought.

* * *

"Alright, Naruto. All we need is one more person..."

And right on cue, Temari and Kankuro were headed their way.

"Whoa! Look at that! The Suna siblings are here! Except Gaara of course, he's busy being _Kazekage_!" Naruto empathized 'KazeKage' because, even him, Gaara was Kazekage. Naruto was jealous that he was one of the 'kages' before Naruto was.

"Shut it, Naruto. I want another girl on this trip, and its going to be Temari!" Sakura said.

"No! Not here! I'm going to get Kankuro to go with us! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled.

"It's a race!" They both said in unision.

Sakura and Naruto both raced toward the two.

"Temari!"

"Kankuro!"

Temari and Kankuro turned around and saw Sakura and Naruto.

"Hey, look who it is! It's the nine-tailed-fox!" Kankuro said.

"Hmm..." Temari said.

"Temari!"

"Kankuro!"

"Canyougotoamissionwithus?!" Naruto and Sakura both said real fast.

"What? Hold up! Say it nice and slowly." Temari said.

"Okay, Temari, or Kankuro, Can one of you go on a mission with me, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Kiba? We need one more person so-"

"Hold up!" Temari said.

"Hmm?" Sakura said confused.

"Okay, so its a mission...to where? Why? and when." Temari said, putting a hand on her hip.

"Temari..." Kankuro began.

"Shut it, Kuro." She said.

"Ugh..."

"Umm, well, its going to be at a special festival here, in Konoha. We have to protect it from any disturbance, and It's three days from now." Sakura explained briefly.

"Kay', so it's going to be on that, Love, Divorce, day?" Kankuro said.

"Yup!" Naruto said.

"Well then, I'm not going. Too busy. Gotta get back to Gaara before he_ kills_ me." Kankuro said. "See ya."

"Wait! Kankuro!" Temari yelled.

Kankuro ignored Temari and walked off, heading for Suna.

"Grrr...when I get back, I'll-"

"So you're going?" Sakura asked.

"-sigh- Fine, I'll go. I need some excersise anyway." Temari said.

"Okay! Well, we're all going to meet at the training fields. See you then, Temari-san!" Sakura said.

"See ya." Temari said.

"Ja ne, dattebayo!" Naruto said as he followed Sakura.

* * *

"Today was a long day, Naruto. Let's get some rest." Sakura yawned.

"But it's only 3 o' clock." Naruto said looking at the clock tower.

"...well, I'm going to take a nap." Sakura said as she headed for her house.

"...I'll walk you there, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, and held her hand.

Sakura was suprised and looked at Naruto.

He grinned. She blushed. (_Awwww...)_

'Same old Naruto' Sakura smiled back.

* * *

Well? Did you like the first chapter? I hope you did, and I'll update soon! Please review! Thanks for reading so far too!

-Akina.


	2. The Day Of Love and Divorce

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, for the last time!!! **

Gonichiwa Mina!!! (Good afternoon, everyone)

Here's chapter 2 of The Moment Before We Kiss! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review!!! Thank you everyone!!!

**Published: April 3, 2007

* * *

**

**The Moment Before We Kiss**

**Chapter 2: The Day Of Love and Divorce.**

_Two days later..._

"Naruto!!!! Wake up you idiot!" Sakura yelled.

"Huh?" Naruto stood up from the ground.

"We were headed for the training grounds to go to the festival, and suddenly you collaspe and sleep?" Sakura yelled.

"Ehh? Gomen, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said rubbing his head.

"-sigh- It's okay. Let's hurry it up. Everyone's probably waiting." Sakura said as she walked on.

"Right, dattebayo!" Naruto said as he caught up to Sakura.

* * *

"Ugh...where are those two?" Temari said, being impatient.

"Calm down, Naruto and Sakura are probably coming right now..." Kiba said.

"Well, ya know what dog-boy?! You might be wrong! What if they're at home? Making out?!" Temari yelled.

"W-What?! Naruto would _NEVER _do that!" Kiba yelled back.

"How do you know?!?!?!" Temari yelled back too.

"P-Please! C-Calm down!" Hinata said trying not to think of what Temari just said. 'Kiba's right, Naruto would never do such a thing!' Hinata thought.

"What's going on?"

"Hmm? Oh! THERE YOU ARE!!!" Temari screamed.

"Wha? What's wrong?!" Sakura said.

"...nothing! You did nothing wrong okay?!?!" Temari yelled.

"Okay..." Sakura said.

"So? What were you guys talking about, dattebayo?" Naruto asked.

"...NOTHING!" Everyone except Sakura and Naruto said.

"By the way, now that those two are here, we're missing one more person...Shikamaru." Kiba said.

"Well, you know Shika. He's such a lazy-ass." Naruto said.

"True...so true that it's scary!" Sakura shivered.

"Talkin' about me?" A voice said from behind.

Everyone did one of those anime falls.

"S-Shikamaru! What a suprise!" Naruto said, nervously.

"Suprise? Weren't we _supposed_ to meet here?" Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"Hehehehe...anyways, now that we're all here, we should get going. To the festival I mean." Sakura said.

"Yeah, Yeah." Everyone said.

* * *

"Well, we're one hundred meters away from the festival." Hinata said, using her Byakugan.

"Great, Hinata, dattebayo!" Naruto said.

"H-Hai...thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed.

Kiba got a little annoyed from what he saw. "That's enough..." He mumbled.

"Hmm?" Temari, who was right next to him said.

"H-Huh?! Nothing!!!" Kiba snapped back.

"Hmm..." Temari looked over at what Kiba was staring at. It was Hinata and Naruto. " So? Dog-boy here has a cute crush!"

"W-W-WHAT?!" Kiba yelled.

"Ha!" Temari laughed. "I'll do everything I can to hook you two up!" She teased. She was always the one to but in in people's realationships.

Kiba blushed. 'Damn! I just _had _to show it!'

"Come on, Akamaru."

"Ruff!" Akamaru followed Kiba.

* * *

"We're here, dattebayo!!!" Naruto said happily.

"Yup! Nice going, Hinata." Kiba said trying to flirt with her.

"Hai, Kiba-kun. Arigatou." Hinata said plainly.

Kiba did one of those anime falls again.

'Gosh! When will she ever know that I like her?!' Kiba thought.

"Hey! Look! It's the festival!" Sakura pointed out to a huge crowd and stands, and also interupting Kiba's thoughts.

"Well, whatta you know. There's a huge mob!" Temari said.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Whoohoo! Dattebayo!" Naruto said as he walked to one of the food stands. "What?! No ramen?!?!"

Sakura looked at Naruto. 'Ugh, he's such a pig...' She thought, but smiled. 'Wait! Why am I getting this weird feeling? I used to get this when I was near Sasuke-kun...Oh no...does that mean...'_ 'NO! CHAAAA! You HATE Naruto remember?!'_ Inner Sakura said. 'Well, no! I don't actually...' Sakura walked over to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, there's a place over there where sells instant ramen, wanna go?" Sakura said smiling.

"Really? Okay!" Naruto began to run.

"Wait a minute!" Sakura said.

"Hmm?"

Sakura ran over to Naruto and hooked her arm around his.

"There, _now_ we can go!" Sakura laughed.

Naruto just stared at Sakura but grinned.

"Okay, dattebayo!!!"

* * *

"Hinata..." Kiba began.

Hinata was looking at Sakura and Naruto.

"Naruto-kun..." She said.

"...Come on, let's go play some games! I mean, we don't have to protect this festival until nighttime. Let's go have some fun!" Kiba said.

Hinata stayed quiet.

Kiba sighed. He reached out and held her hand.

"It'll be alright! It's probably just a friend thing. Let's go, Yahoo!" Kiba said grinning.

Hinata smiled. 'Thank you, Kiba-kun.' She thought

* * *

"Great...Now I'm stuck with crybaby here." Temari sighed.

"Ya know I'm right here." Shikamaru said.

"Ugh...you talking is even worse." Temari said.

"-sigh- troublesome woman...troublesome mission...troublesome day...all I wanted to do was to look at some clouds while we were off duty. But, _noooo_. I have to be stuck with _you_."

"Well! What is _that _supposed to mean?" Temari snapped.

"Ugh...how troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Hmmph..." Temari looked away and smiled. 'Haha, this guy's hard to get! I like it. Might as well have fun while I'm alone with Shika here.' She thought.

* * *

Well? How was chapter 2? Beginning of romance, I say! haha, but really, I'm sorry that this was a bit shorter than the first chapter. I'm writing this at 9:42 pm! I'm tired and my hands hurt from all that typing. Well, I'll see you in the next chapter! Thanks for reading so far, and please review, and tell me what you think! Oh and if you got any ideas, I'll appreciate them! Thanks again!

-Akina


	3. Love, hate, Jealousy?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, gosh! Stop torturing me!!!**

Hiya everyone!

I hope you like this chapter! Oh, and I got some bad news... I won't be able to update everyday. Yeah, I know. Sorry! I'm going to be really busy with school and stuff. I have tutoring for English, everyday (Cause I'm Japanese) and I have to go to guitar practice on Tuesdays and Fridays. Sometimes Mondays. But anyways! Please forgive me, and just read the chapter and be happy! lolz. Please review!

**Chapter Published on April 4, 2007.**

* * *

**The Moment Before We Kiss**

**Chapter 3: Love, Hate, Jealousy?**

_Continued from chapter 2..._

"Naruto! Your eating too much ramen!" Sakura yelled patting Naruto on the back.

"But...I Wove Wamen!" Naruto said while chewing.

"Who _doesn't_ _know_ that?" Sakura sighed.

"Hey!" Naruto said as he kept on eating.

"Well, I'll be at the game stands. I'm bored just watching you eat ramen all day." Sakura said as she left.

"Girls these days, dattebayo!" Naruto mumbled.

"What?!" Sakura said as she ran back. "I heard you say something about me, Naruto! Tell me!" She yelled.

"I said nothing, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

"How rude can you be?!" Sakura snapped.

Naruto started to get a little angry.

"How rude can _I_ be? What about you?! All you do is think about Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! He's gone! Okay?! You always hit me on my head, and yell at me when I try to help! What have I ever done to be mean to you, Sakura-chan?!" He snapped back.

"Ugh! You baka!" Sakura yelled. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she screamed, "You never even notice my feelings for you! Yeah, I hated you. But that was back then! I...I... thought you liked me. Loved me..." Sakura said as she ran off, leaving a dumbfounded Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! Wait!" Naruto called. 'She has feelings for me? She doesn't hate me? Oh Kami...what have I done, dattebayo?!' He thought.

* * *

"Hinata! Hey! Stop winning!" Kiba said. 

"Haha! I'm actually beating you in arm wrestling!" Hinata laughed.

"Yeah, because you pressed on one of my chakra points in my arm!" Kiba whined, "That's cheating!"

"Haha, fine. Let's go play something else like those ring tossing games." Hinata said as she stood from her chair.

"Wait! You need to make my chakra point thingy better!" Kiba said.

"You mean make it flow again." Hinata corrected.

"Yeah, whatever." Kiba said.

"Haha." Hinata gently pressed Kiba's arm with two fingers, "There. You happy now? Let's go to the Ring tossing game!"

"Very. Thanks!" Kiba said as he took her arm.

Hinata blushed. "W-What are you..."

"Come on! I know your still thinking of Naruto and Sakura." Kiba smiled. Then he covered his mouth.

"Actually...I wasn't thinking about them at all...thanks for reminding me." Hinata frowned. She hung her head low.

"Hehe...that came out wrong." Kiba laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"..." Hinata stayed silent.

"Awww...come on Hinata!" Kiba yelled. He was starting to get pissed off. "All you do is think about Naruto! Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!!! Uzumaki isn't all that great ya know! Why won't you notice that I lov-" Kiba stopped. "I-I'm...sorry. I just-"

"Enough Kiba-kun...I heard enough!" Hinata cried, as she ran away, into the crowd.

"Wait, Hinata!" Kiba yelled. "Damn! I'm such an idiot!"

"Arrrf..." Akamaru said sadly.

* * *

"Hey, crybaby. Isn't that Hyuuga over there?" Temari pointed. 

"Stop calling me crybaby, and stop pointing. It's rude." Shikmaru said.

"Yeah, Yeah, but really! Look! Looks like she's crying! Dog-boy must've done something. Bad boy." Temari laughed.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed.

"Aww, come on Shika-kun! You need to be more energetic!" Temari punched him on the shoulder playfully.

"Oww."

"Aww, that didn't hurt, you crybaby!" Temari laughed.

"It did. So leave me alone." Shikamaru walked away.

Temari started to get angry. "_Someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed today!"

Shikamaru ignored her.

'How troublesome' He thought.

"Hey! Don't you dare ignore me, pinapple head!" Temari snapped.

"How troublesome..." Shikamru answered.

"Ugh! Rude much?! All you say is troublesome. Troublesome this, troublesome that! Damn! Is everything troublesome to you?!"

"-sigh- The only thing not troublesome is you not talking. Yup, that would be nice. And also, looking at some fluffy clouds would be nice..." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Why you!!!!! THAT'S IT!!! YOUR GOING TO HE-"

"Uh, Uh, Uh. That's bad to say, Temari-san." Shikamaru said, annoying her even more.

"Ugh! YOU BASTARD!" Temari yelled, and stomped off into the crowd.

"How troublesome" Was the only thing he could say at that time.

* * *

Naruto walked around the festival, trying to look for Sakura. 

"Sakura-chan? Where are you?" He muttered. He turned around when he bumped into someone.

"Oww! Sorry." Naruto said opening one of his eyes, "Eh? Kiba?"

"Ouch, watch where you're going punk!" Kiba said opening his eyes, "What? Naruto!"

"Here." Naruto stretched out his hand and let Kiba take it.

"Thanks..." Kiba said.

There was an akward silence for a few seconds...

"Well...what are you doing, walking around the festival?" Kiba asked.

"-sigh- long story! Sakura-chan ran away! I made her mad I guess, dattebayo." Naruto answered, "How about you?"

"Same here!" Kiba said.

"Wow...what a coincidence." Naruto said, although not as amuzed as he sounded.

"-sigh- I guess." Kiba said.

"Well, How about we look together?" Naruto suggested.

"Hmm...that would be a good idea. Right Akamaru?" Kiba said.

"Arf!" Akamaru responded.

"Well, let's go, dattebayo!"

* * *

Hinata walked along the side of the street. She didn't want people to trample all over her. Hinata looked at all the couples, waiting to be married or divorce. 

"-sigh-" Hinata was not very happy. She just wanted to go to Naruto and tell him how she felt. But that was a huge risk for their friendship. She sighed again. While she wasn't looking, She bumped into someone.

"O-ouch...O-Oh ! I'm v-very sorry!" Hinata said as she looked up. It was Sakura.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata said.

"Hey, Hinata." Sakura said wiping her tears.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Ugh...long story. Naruto said some nasty stuff about me and Sasuke." Sakura said.

"R-Really?" Hinata said, "Me too! Kiba-kun said bad stuff about me and Naruto."

"Really? What a coincidence." Sakura said.

"Yes..." Hinata said.

"Well, let's not try to make this akward. Wanna try to find Naruto and Kiba with me?" Sakura asked.

"W-What? O-Oh! Yes! I would love that!" Hinata smiled.

Sakura smiled back. "Well, Let's go."

"Hai!" Hinata answered.

* * *

"Ugh, why that ignorant guy! Troublesome, Troublesome! Gosh, Why I oughtta..." Temari said. She looked to her right and saw Naruto and Kiba. 

"Hey there, Whats-his-face, what up, dog-boy?" Temari teased.

"Temari?" Kiba looked up. 'Oh no...it really is her!' He thought.

"Hiya! And by the way, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. N-a-r-u-t-o U-z-u-m-a-k-i-." He said.

"Okay, Hi there, N-A-R-U-T-O U-Z-U-M-A-K-I!" Temari laughed.

Naruto made one of those Gosh-she's-annoying faces. (Kinda like this --)

"So? What do you want from our miserable lives?" Kiba said sarcatically.

"Hmmph, rude-much. Just like the Troublesome guy." Temari snapped.

"Why? You got into a fight too?" Kiba asked.

"In a matter of fact, Yes! And what do you mean too?" Temari said, although she already knew the answer because she saw Hinata.

"Psht. You already kow the answer." Kiba said.

"Your right, I do know!" Temari grinned.

Kiba rolled his eyes.

'Hmm...stubborn, bad, hard to get? Yup...I think he's the one. Unlike that stupid Shikamaru. But, I'll just be using him.' Temari thought.

"So...would you like to go out sometime?" Temari asked Kiba, doing that finger walking up his shoulder.

"What?!" He blushed.

"What?!" Naruto yelled.

"Come on dog-boy, I like guys like you..." Temari flirted some more.

Kiba understood. "Your just trying to use me...right? To get Shikamaru jealous."

Temari stepped back. "Hmmph. You ruined the fun."

"I accept."

"WHAT?! DATTEBAYO?!" Naruto said as he grabbed Kiba's shoulder and shook them. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" He yelled.

"No...I'm going to go out with her...for fake. Like I said I accept..." Kiba wiggled free from Naruto's grasp, which made Naruto's jaw drop. "Only on one condition."

Temari smirked. "What is it?"

"You help me get Hinata jealous." Kiba said putting his thumb on his lip.

"Deal." Temari said and shook his hand.

"But no kissing or any mushy stuff, okay?" Kiba said shivering.

"Yeah, yeah," Temari said.

"What is going on, dattebayo?" Naruto said, shaking his head.

* * *

So? Liked chapter 3? It's starting to get interesting here, isn't it? lol. Well, please review, and I hoped you enjoyed!!! I'll see you next chapter. And by the way, I can't think of good chapter titles...can anyone suggest some? That'll be great! Thanks! I'll try to update soon! 

-Akina


	4. Kiss, Kiss, Fall In Love?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...sob**

Hiya everyone! Here's chapter four of The Moment Before We Kiss. I hope you enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you!!! Oh, and sorry! I'm running out of good titles...lol.

**Chapter Published: April 6, 2007**

* * *

**The Moment Before We Kiss**

**Chapter 4: Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love?**

_Continues from chapter 3..._

"Damn...I still don't see Hinata anywhere!" Kiba yelled.

"Calm down, dattebayo!" Naruto said.

"Well, I still don't see Shika too. Damn, it's getting late, too. We have to start the mission in two hours." Temari said, looking at the clock tower.

"What?! Only two hours?" Kiba asked.

"Yup, so I suggest we hurry it up, dog-boy."

* * *

"Hmm...I don't see Naruto anywhere..." Sakura said.

"Yes, I can't see Kiba either..." Hinata sighed.

Sakura sighed as well.

"Maybe it was my fault..." Sakura cried.

"W-What? Sakura-chan! Please don't cry!" Hinata said.

"How can I _not_ cry?!"

"You shouldn't! Cause there they are!!!" Hinata said pointing to three people.

"What?!" Sakura said wiping her tears, "Oh my Kami! It's Naruto! And Kiba! And...Temari?!"

"Hai." Hinata said as she ran over to Naruto, Kiba and Temari.

Naruto, Kiba, and Temari exchanged looks when they saw Hinata and Sakura coming.

"Alright boys. Time to have some fun." Temari smirked.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata smiled.

"Hmmph." Kiba muttered, 'She keeps liking Uzumaki! Dammit! It's been like, five years!' He thought, raging.

"Hinata?" Naruto said.

"Hai! " Hinata smiled again.

"Naruto..." Sakura said, as she slowly walked to Naruto.

"Sakura-chan I'm sorr-" Naruto began.

"No! I'm sorry!" Sakura said as she hugged Naruto tightly.

"Eh?" Naruto was confused, "But, I was the one who yelled at you..." He said, slightly blushing.

Hinata didn't dare to look. She just stared at the sky, tears falling.

Kiba noticed this, and walked over to her, ready to comfort her, when Temari grabbed his wrist.

"What? You forgot about the deal already?" Temari whispered, into his ear, sending chills down Kiba's spine.

"But-"

"No buts, dog-boy. It was a deal. Now you help me, or I won't help you. Hyuuga there still likes Uzumaki. She would never give up. Do you want it to stay that way?"

"No..." Kiba gave up. Temari let go of his wrist.

"Good." She said, "By the way, speaking of lazy-ass, he's no where to be found." She pouted.

"...Oh, really? He's right there." Kiba said pointing.

Temari squinted to get a better look.  
"Hey! You're right! Come on, time for some action."  
Temari grabbed Kiba's wrist and dragged him closer to Shikamaru.

"Hahaha! Oh my gosh! Really, Dog-b- I mean, Kiba-kun?" Temari said, rather loudly.

"That was too obvious." Kiba said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut it." Temari mumbled.

Shikamaru noticed Temari and Kiba together, and rolled his eyes.

"Damn! He doesn't look jealous at all...alright...I have no choice..." Temari moved closer to Kiba and...

* * *

Sakura held Naruto tightly. 

'What the hell am I doing?!' She thought, but still didn't let go, she held him tighter.

"S-Sakura-chan...umm...you can let go now."

Sakura opened her eyes, now she was pissed. She let go.

"You...were...supposed...to...HUG ME BACK!!! YOU IDIOT!" Sakura raged.

"Hehehe...I was?" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

Hinata saw Sakura and Naruto fighting. Was this her chance?

"U-Umm...Naruto-kun..." She said.

Naruto looked over to her, and so did Sakura.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan?"

"Umm...do you want anything? I mean! I'm going to go to the-"

"Sure! I'd like instant ramen!" He laughed.

"You already ate rame-"

"No, it'll be fine! Would you like anything, Sakura-chan?" Hinata said, getting happier that Sakura wasn't hug Naruto anymore.

"Umm...no thanks!" Sakura smiled.

"Hai! I'll be right back." Hinata said as she walked away.

"...Naruto." Sakura said. Apparently, she didn't forget about before.

"Hmm? Oh...right..." He looked down at his feet.

Silence...

"Haha, this is getting akward..." Sakura said.

"haha, dattebayo...umm...how about we play some games?" He suggested, grinning.

Sakura stared at Naruto.

Naruto stopped grinning and said, "What's wrong, Sakura-chan, dattebayo?"

"..."

"Sakura-cha-"

Naruto's eyes started to wide.

'What am I doing?!' Sakura thought.

Sakura pressed her lips onto Naruto's.

'What going on, dattebayo?!' Naruto thought, turning red.

Sakura pressed harder, and Naruto was starting to get what was happening.. He kissed her back. She put her arms around his neck. He hugged her...but...

Hinata was standing a few feet away from them, Sakura's back to her. She dropped the instant ramen that was supposed to be Naruto's.

"No..." Hinata cried, "No!!!" She ran off, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Naruto and Sakura parted when they haerd Hinata's scream.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

"Hinata?" Sakura said. Then her eyes shot wide open. 'Oh No...I forgot that she likes Naruto!'

* * *

Kiba's eyes looks as if they would pop out of their sockets. Temari pressed her lips against his lips.

Shikamaru noticed this. (Uh-Oh!)

* * *

So? Getting better, right? Well...yeah, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Thanks everyone! See you next chapter!!! 

-Akina.


	5. Hatred

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, for Kami's sake!**

Hello Aren't you glad that I updated????? lol. Anyways, enjoy! And pelase review! I only got one so far! sob Enjoy...

**Chapter Published on April 7, 2007.**

* * *

**The Moment Before We Kiss**

**Chapter 5: Hatred.**

_Continues from the previous chapter..._

"No...No!" Hinata yelled, and ran off crying.

"Hinata?" Sakura said, 'Oh No! I forgot that she likes Naruto!' She thought.

"Sakura-chan?" Narto said.

"Hinata!" Salura ran after her.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, following.

"Hinata! Please!" Sakura said, running out of breath.

"No!" She screamed, sobbing. She ran into the crowd and disappeared.

"Hinata!" Sakura said, and decided to stop chasing Hinata.

"Sakura-chan!" naruto said, panting.

"Oh, Naruto!" Sakura said, and hugged him...once again.

Naruto blushed. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"...It's Hinata...you know...she likes you..." Sakura said.

"Eh? No way, She likes Kiba."

"No...its the other way around. Kiba like Hinata, and Hinata likes you...but...but...I don't want her to take you away from me..."

Naruto gasped. 'Did Sakura-chan really say that?' He thought.

"Naruto...I...I...like you...a lot. Will you go out with me?" Sakura said, slightly blushing.

Naruto gasped again.  
"W-Wha? dattebayo?"

"You heard me..." Sakura said.

"...Y-yes, I'd love to.." Naruto mumbled, apparently, shy.

"Huh?" Sakura said, torturing him.

Naruto gulped.  
"I'd love to go out with you, Sakura-chan!" He said out loud, blushing.

Sakura smiled, and hugged him tighter. He grinned.

'But..I feel so guilty that...Hinata...' She thought.

* * *

Hinata ran, as if running for her life.

'Naruto-kun...and Sakura-chan...I...I...hate them!' She thought, crying.

* * *

Kiba's eyes seemed as if they would pop out of their sockets. Temari pressed her lips against his.

Shikamaru noticed.  
He walked over, and grabbed Temari's hand.  
'What the? What the hell am I doing?'

Temari looked at Shikamaru and smirked.

Kiba fainted. (Ya know, the swirly eye faint)

"Come on..." Shikamaru said, blushing.

Temari smirked.

"Don't touch my girl, Kiba." Shikamaru said, at the unconsiouss (sp?) Kiba.

"Who said I was your girl?" Teamri teased.

Shikamaru turned much redder.  
'Damn, this is getting troublesome...' Shikamaru thought.

"Haha, I was just teasing, come on, Pineapple head." Teamri said, as she hooked her arm around his. She looked at Kiba.  
'Sorry, dog-boy, deals off. I already got my man' She thought.

(Bad Temari! lol)

Kiba was still unconciouss (sp?).

* * *

Naruto and Sakura was walking through the crowd when there was a mob of people, standing around a person, on the ground. 

"Don't you think we should call the police?" Someone said.

"Is this boy dead?" Another one said.

Someone poked him with a stick.

Naruto and Sakura exchanged looks and went over to the mob.

"Excuse, us.." Sakura said, then gasped when she saw who the person was.

"Eh? dattebayo?! It's Kiba!" Naruto said, as he kneeled next to Kiba.  
"Oi, Kiba, wake up!" Naruto said, as he shook Kiba like crazy.

"Ahhhh!" Kiba woke up.

Everyone then, saw that Kiba was okay, and left.

"Kiba-kun! What the heck happened? You look shocked." Sakura said as she put her hand on his forehead.

"Stop it, I'm fine." Kiba said.

"Oi, Sakura-chan was trying to help!" Naruto yelled.

"Stop it Naruto. It's fine." Sakura said.

"Hai..." Naruto said lowly.

"Sorry, Sakura. I'm just...ugh." Kiba said.

"It's okay, but, can you please explain what happened?" Sakura asked.

"It's a long story..."

_After Kiba explained..._

"Oh..so that's what happened..." Sakura said.

"Yup...and now I can't get Hinata to like me." Kiba said, sadly.

Sakura felt sorry for him, and looked and Naruto. He nodded.

"Okay..well, Kiba-kun...Hinata..." Sakura blushed, "She saw me and Naruto..umm..well...kiss.. and now she's sad, and probably hates us now...why don't you go find her and comfort her? And tell her how you feel." Sakura said.

"Haha, you guys going out now?" Kiba said.

Naruto and Sakura blushed.

"Well, I guess I'll take your advice. Thanks Uzumaki, Sakura." Kiba said, and walked away.

Sakura smiled, "I hope Kiba gets what he wants." She said.

"Yeah, dattebayo!" Naruto said.

* * *

Kiba ran around, and looked for Hinata. And he found her. He walked over to her and gulped.

"Hinata?" Kiba said.

Hinata looked up from the ground, "K-Kiba-kun?!"

"Yeah, its me...what's wrong?" He said, nervous.

"...It's nothing..." She said, looking away.

"...oh..." Kiba looked down. 'How am I supposed to do this? Grr... I'm regretting taking Sakura's advice...and where the hell is Akamaru?' He thought.

"Kiba-kun...leave me." Hinata said, rudely.

"What?!" Kiba said looking at her. She turned away.

"I..hate you..." She said softly.

"What?" Kiba said.

"I...hate you! I hate all of you!!!" She yelled, and ran away.

Kiba froze. 'She...hates me?' He thought.

* * *

So? liked this chapter? Please review! And I'll update soon! Thanks for reading so far!!!

-Akina.


	6. So Crazy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Hinata would like Kiba NOT Naruto. **

Konichiwa Minna!!! (Hello, everyone!)  
I'm sorry for the LOOOOONG wait. I forgot! O.o Yes, I forgot!!! I'm punishing myself by typing this when I'm sick! Yes, I'm sick. I haven't been feeling well today at all. I skipped school as well...sigh...ANYWAYS!!!!!! On with the fanfic! Enjoy! And please review!!!

**Published On April 17, 2007.**

**

* * *

**

**The Moment Before We Kiss**

**Chapter 6: So Crazy**

_Continued from previous chapter..._

Kiba froze. 'She _hates _me?' He thought.

* * *

Hinata ran, ran from Kiba and the others. She hated them. Yes, she HATED them. She was sobbing, trying to get away from the crowd. 

"Why?! Naruto-kun...Sakura-chan...Kiba-kun...WHY?!" She screamed.

* * *

Temari held Shikamaru's hand and grinned.  
'This is going SOOOO well!' She thought happily.

Shikamaru looked at Temari. He smirked.  
'Maybe she isn't so troublesome after all.' He thought and looked up at the sky. 'But something tells me, something bad is going on...'

* * *

Naruto and Sakura decided to try to find Hinata. They would somehow try to convince Hinata. They believed in Kiba to make Hinata feel better, but they had some doubts.

Naruto ran over to one of the food stalls.

"Naruto! This isn't the time to be eating! We need to get Hinata!" Sakura said, looking at her watch, "Plus! The mission is going to start in...fourty minutes!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto ignored her.  
"Umm..mister, have you seen a girl with long, dark bluish hair, and has a grayish, tannish sweater on?" Naruto said, trying to explain the best he can.

"Hmmm...Yeah, I think I've seen her. If I'm not mistaken, she went that way." The man said, pointing to Naruto's left.

"Okay, thanks old man! dattebayo!" Naruto said, and ran off.

"N-Naruto? Wait up!" Sakura said, and ran after Naruto.

* * *

Kiba walked along the side of the crowd. He hung his head low.  
"Hinata..." He said.

"Hey! Kiba!!"

Kiba looked up. It was Naruto.

"Naruto!" Kiba said.

"Kiba-kun!!" Sakura said as well.

"Sakura!" Kiba said.  
'That's right, I have friends that can help me.' He thought, smiling.

"Oi!!" He called, running to them.

"Kiba-kun! Hinata! Where is she? Is she okay?" Sakura said.

Kiba stopped smiling. He turned away.

Naruto's eyes shot wide open.  
"What happened?!" He said, and grabbed Kiba's shoulders.

"Hinata...she's..." Kiba said, still not looking at Naruto and Sakura.

"Please, Kiba-kun. We're trying to find Hinata and we need your help." Sakura said, putting a hand over his cheek.

Naruto turned red.  
"H-Hey!" He said, a bit jealous.

"Shut it, Naruto." Sakura said, and smiled at Kiba. "Can you help us? Can you help yourself?" (Kind of confusing, and tacky, but you get it right?)

Kiba the looked at Sakura.  
"Your...right." He said.

"Eh, dattebayo?" Naruto said, clueless, as always.

"Alright! Akamaru!" Kiba yelled, but sweatdropped. "Oh yeah, he's gone somewhere. Probably waiting for me at the hamburger stall."

"Oh no..." Sakura said.

"Don't worry! Leave it to me, dattebayo!!" Naruto said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!! (Shadow Clone Jutsu)"

Sakura fell down anime-style.  
"And why couldn't you do that before?" She yelled.

Naruto shrugged.  
"Alright me's! Let's find Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, talking to himself. Or should I say his clones.

And so, they left. Leaving Sakura and Kiba there.

Kiba sighed.  
'Thanks Naruto.'

Sakura sighed as well.  
'Good luck, baka.' (A/N: bakaidiot)

* * *

Temari and Shikamaru stopped at a food stall, and had a hamburger. 

"So? Do you fink that the ofers -gulp- are at the heart of the festival?" Temari said, while eating. (Temari meant the middle of the huge festival. Where the ceremony is.)

"Hn, probably." Shikamaru said, and looked at Temari.

Temari looked into his eyes.  
'Damn, why am I doing this anyway? Gaara told me not to get a boyfriend until I was back at Suna. Do I really like Shika?' She thought and blushed when Shikamaru smirked.

"Am I _that_ amuzing?" He teased.

Temari snapped out of her trance and growled.  
"If you don't shut your big mouth right now..." She said, curling her hand into a fist.

"Whoa, Whoa, okay. How troublesome." He said, waving his hands in front of him.

"Hmmph." Temari looked away, and then smiled.

"Come on, we have twenty minutes to get to the ceromony. Or shall I say, the 'heart'" Shikamaru teased.

"Aww, shut up." Temari said.

Shikamaru snickered. He turned around and kissed Temari.

'Wha...?!' Temari thought.

Shikamaru pulled away and smirked.  
"Your not troublesome at all. You _actually_ didn't punch me!"

Temari blushed.

Shikamaru smirked.

Temari punched him on the head. (haha!)

"Ow!" He said, rubbing his head. "_Now_ your troublesome!"

"Shut it, crybaby!" Temari said, putting her hands on her hips.

* * *

Naruto looked around. 

"Hmm...Where is she, dattebayo?" Naruto muttered.

Then he saw her. She was under a tree way out of the festival. He ran to her.

* * *

"Damn that Naruto!!!" Sakura yelled, "We only have ten minutes to get to the ceremony!!!!"

"Pfft." Kiba said, crossing his arms.  
'Hurry, Naruto.' He thought, looking up at the sky.

* * *

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled. 

Hinata looked up, eyes a bit swollen from all that crying. She glared at Naruto.  
"Don't come any closer!" She said rudely. (Is this the _real _Hinata? O.o)

"Wha?" Naruto stopped, shocked at Hinata.

"I hate you!" She screamed, standing up.

"No! Hinata-chan! Just listen dattebayo!" Naruto said.

Hinata was silent.

"Look, Sakura-chan and I...are...going out..." Naruto began.

Hinata clenched her fists.

"But! There's someone who loves you more than you love me!" Naruto said, coming closer to Hinata.

Hinata backed up, but hit her back on the bark of the tree.

"Kiba! He loves you! A lot!!!" Naruto said, coming even closer to Hinata.

Hinata looked away.

Naruto came closer and hugged her.

Hinata's eyes went wide open.  
"N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto just hugged her tighter.  
"Just to let you know, this will be the last time I will embrace you." Naruto said.

Hinata looked away.

"I love Sakura-chan." Naruto said, letting go.

"I know!" Hinata clenched her fists even tighter. "But...why? Naruto-kun..." Hinata started to cry again.

"Look..." Naruto put an arm around Hinata. "How about I hold you until we get back to the ceremony?" He grinned.  
"And like I said, Kiba's waiting for you, Hinata-chan, dattebayo!"

Hinata smiled, and wiped her tears.  
'Your right Naruto-kun...thank you...' She thought. She looked up at the sky. 'Kiba-kun...loves me...loved me ever since we were genin...' Hinata giggled.

* * *

** Wait! The fanfic doesn't end here! There's much more chapter to go!!! So keep reading!!**

So? How was this chapter? Okay? Bad? Well, please tell me in a review! Thank you everyone who supports me! I will update as fast I can. Thanks again///

-Akina


	7. Naruto Ondo!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! sob**

Konichiwa Minna!!! (Ya know, by now, you should know what this means...if not, go back to the previous chapter!!)  
Here's chpater 7!!!! Enjoy! And please review! Oh, and this will kind of be a filler chapter. lol, like a filler episode? This chapter is kinda wild!!!

**IMPORTANT MUST READ!!!!  
There's a REAL song in this chapter called Naruto Ondo. It's really sung by the voice actors of Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru. Yes, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sakura will sing in this chapter! I DO NOT OWN THE SONG EITHER!!!**

**Published April 18, 2007**

* * *

**The Moment Before We Kiss**

**Chapter 7: Naruto Ondo?!?! (Filler)**

_Continues from previous chapter..._

Hinata and Naruto walked back to the ceremony and met with everyone there.

"Oi! Minna!!!" Naruto yelled, still one arm around Hinata.

Kiba and Sakura looked up.  
They saw Naruto and Hinata...so close together.

"NARUTO!!!"  
"HINATA?!"

Kiba and Sakura both said at the same time.

Naruto blinked and then noticed that he was still holding Hinata.  
"OOPS! Gomen, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

Hinata smiled.  
Kiba walked over to Hinata.

"Umm...how should I say this...umm...I'm...sorry?" Kiba said.  
Hinata shook her head. She hugged Kiba.

"No..._I'm_ sorry. I never thought...that...you..._ya know_...so..._I'm_ sorry Kiba-kun..." Hinata said, blushing a bit.  
Kiba, on the other hand, turned beet red.

"Uhhh..." Was all he could say at that time.

"Alright, Alright, enough with the mushy stuff!" Temari yelled.

"-sigh- How troublesome..." Shikamaru began.

Then, everyone heard a loud cheer.

"Hmm...seems like the ceremony is beginning!" Sakura said, running to the bathroom.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, confused.

"-sigh- She's probably changing." Shikamaru said.

"Eh, dattebayo?" Naruto said, tilting his head.

"Well, this _is_ a festival...-sigh- you just don't get it, do you? How troublesome..." Shikamaru said.

Naruto still looked confused.

"Sakura is changing into a kimono!!!" Temari yelled.

"Oooooh, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned.

Temari sweatdropped and turned around. 'Does this guy have a _brain_?' She thought.

Sakura then came out of the stall.  
"I'm back!" She smiled.

Naruto looked at Sakura. His jaw dropped.

Sakura winked as she posed  
"Well? How is it?" She said.

"Hn." Shikamaru sighed.

"Cool." Temari said, and she rolled her eyes. 'Show-off.' She thought. (In a good way!!!)

"Wow! You look great Sakura!" Kiba grinned.

"Y-Yes! You do, Sakura-chan!" Hinata smiled politely.

"S-Saku-" Naruto began. He was speechless.

Sakura grinned.  
She had a pinkish, green kimono on, with white cherry blossoms on it. She was amzing in Naruto's eyes.  
She ran over to Naruto and took his hand.  
"Well? Let's go everyone!" She said.

"Girls..." Shikamaru sighed. He took Temari's hand and smirked. "So troublesome."  
Temari laughed.

"Come on, Hinata!" Kiba said, as he picked her up piggy-back.

"Eek!" She yelped, and blushed at the same time.

* * *

"Whew...the weddings are over. Now for the divorcements." Kiba said.

"Is divorcements even a word?" Temari asked.

Kiba shrugged. (LOL!)

"Oh! Look! They're having performences! (sp?)" Hinata said as she clapped.

Everyone else clapped as well.

"They're probably doing some performences (sp?) before they have the _'divorcements'_"Sakura said.

"Whoa! dattebayo!" Naruto said. "Fireworks!" Naruto said.

"Wow...they're so pretty!" Hinata said, cuddling with Kiba.

"Hn." Shikamaru said.

"AND THE WINNER IS...NARUTO! WILL YOU PLEASE PERFORM WITH TWO MORE PEOPLE?" The announcer screamed.

"Eh? dattebayo?!" Naruto said, standing up.

"Wow! You entered?" Kiba said, raising a brow.

"N-No!" Naruto said, as he walked over to the stage. (Yes, there is a stage. lol)

"Hello, Naruto-kun! Now, who are your two teammates that will sing for us today?" The man said.

"Sing, dattebayo?!" Naruto said.

"Hai!" The man said.

"Uhhh...Etto..." Naruto said. (Etto-Umm) "Sakura-chan...and Shikamaru!" He said.

Sakura was suprised and Shikamaru was angry.

"Haha! Go on up, pinapple head!" Temari laughed.

"heehee.." Hinata giggled.

"Aww, go on Shika!" Kiba said, laughing.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered and went up to the stage with Sakura.

"Alright! Give a clap for Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Nara Shikamaru!!!!" The man yelled.

The crowd went wild.

"Hehehe..." Naruto said.

"Naruto...I love you, but I am going to beat you up for this..." Sakura said.

"Hehehe..." Naruto said again.

"Yeah, me too!" Shikamaru said.

"Come on guys!" Naruto said, sweatdropping.

_The music began..._

"Alright...here we go, dattebayo!" Naruto said.

**_(They are saying this...I translated the parts when they are saying stuff__ into english. So you can undertand it. Plus, it'll be more fun!)_**

_Naruto:_ "Here comes Naruto dance music/chorus!

_Sakura:_ "We'll sing a lot today!"

_Naruto:_ "Also I will liven up heavily!"

_Sakura:_ "Then, everyone, together!"

_Naruto:_ "Let's dance! Dattebayo! Do it for me, Shikamaru!"

_(Now they are SINGING)_

_Shikamaru: (raps, yes he raps!!)  
_Naruto, Rasengan Kage Bunshin  
Sakura Sha-n naro, Sasuke wa Chidori Sharingan  
Ino Shinten- Shikamaru Kagemane  
Chouji Nikudan Sensha de gorogoro  
Kiba, Akamaru Gatsuuga  
Hinata, Shino  
Neji Byakugan, Tenten, Lee -  
Omote Renge, Ura Renge de ho!  
Konohamaru wa Oiroke no jutsu!

_Naruto:  
_Jinsei ii kimoi, gatsun toi kowo de  
Neji ni hachi makini patsu o kimetara o matsuni sawari  
Chakura tsukiru made, gatsun toi kowo de  
Tsuki yoroshita depai Oro no misero no sonno koko no iki

_Sakura:  
_Shikaka nai detto, nage kuyoi mo,  
chouji ni awasette  
nanto ka Naruto  
Ino rojanai no!

_Naruto: (says this part)_  
Let's go!

_Naruto & Sakura: (sings)_  
Odori yakasose Konoha no Satou de  
Hiyaiyori dette Shannarou  
Chidori, naraseba Sennen goroshi  
Kuchi-o-yose jutsu gama oyabin, dosou yori sa!

_Sakura:_  
Taigo ga Naruto, Utage no hajimari  
Asuma de mattenai wa  
Kibe te gatsuu ga Akamaru mou isshouni  
Kikoete Iruka? Utage ha hajimaru  
Shiikari to Tenten aoi de Hinata me odotte, Kurenai

_Naruto:  
_Hara ga hettara Ichiraku Ramen!  
Omomori, KURENAI yo, Sorede mou tarinakya,  
Shime wa ANKO de!

_Sakura:  
_Ikuayou!

_Naruto & Sakura:_  
Karada Hatake ba hokori mo deru ga  
Genki Kakashi ta koto wa nai  
Ha Jiraiya kerewa mou subete  
NiGai omoide wa, tarida, iku etori

_Naruto:_  
Datteba- Datteba- Dattebayo!

_Shikamaru: (raps...yes! He raps!!!)  
_Naruto Rasengan Kage Bunshin  
Sakura Sha-n naro, Sasuke wa Chidori Sharingan  
Ino Shinten- Shikamaru Kagemane  
Chouji Nikudan Sensha de gorogoro  
Kiba, Akamaru Gatsuuga  
Hinata, Shino  
Neji Byakugan, Tenten, Lee-  
Omote Renge, Ura Renge de ho!  
Konohamaru wa Oirioke no jutsu!

_Sakura:  
_Yosorani Sakura ena no hanabi  
Tsu kami kirei nai hakanasao  
Kare no ni katsu na ga shitono hanabi  
Chikai wo takeru "Tsuyo kunare wa yo!"

_Naruto & Sakura:_

Odori yakasose Konoha no Satou de  
Hiyaiyori dette Shannarou  
Chidori, naraseba sennen goroshi  
Kuchi-o-yose jutsu gama oyabin, dosou yori sa!  
Odori yakasose Konoha no Satou de  
Hiyaiyori dette; Naru-ttebayo!  
Shinobi tarumono Hokage wo mesazu

_Naruto:  
_Sa, ikusei, seino! Kage Bunshin! Rasengan!

_(Now everyone is speaking not singing. This is actually part of the song! And it fits my chapter perfectly!!!!)_

_Sakura:_ "These fireworks are beautiful, aren't they?"

_Naruto:_ "Y-You are much more beautiful, Sakura-"

_Shikamaru:_ "Hey another firework is raising again!"

_Naruto:_ "ah-aaah!"

_Naruto/Sakura/Shikamaru:_ Hamayou! _(when the fireworks come out, Japanese people shout this word.)_

**::::END OF SONG::::**

The crowd roared.

"Whew! I never knew I could sing like that!" Naruto said.

"Haha! I know!" Sakura laughed.

"Ya know, I gotta admit it was fun singing!" Shikamaru laughed. "Well, rapping!"

"Woot! Go, Go!" Kiba cheered.

"Go Naruto-kun! Sakura-chan! Shikamaru-kun!" Hinata cheered as well.

"You did great!!" Temari yelled. 'But, I mean, _I _am_ way_ much better!' She thought, smirking.

Indeed, it was a fun and happy night...but will it still be happy for the divorecements part?

* * *

Well? Like the filler chapter? lol. please review!!! And see you next chapter!!!!

-Akina


	8. Kawaiiiiiii!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Reeeeeaaaaally want to own it though! cry**

Konichiwa Minna!!! (Dang it, don't say you don't know what this means in english.)  
Anyways, here's chapter eight of The Moment Before We Kiss. I hope you enjoy, and please review!!!

**Published April 19, 2007**

**

* * *

**

**The Moment Before We Kiss**

**Chapter 8: Kawaiiiiiii!!!!!**

_Thank Kami! No more fillers for this chappie! _

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata, and Kiba were watching the fireworks when they were told that the divorcement part of the ceremony was cancelled for that day, so, this is what they did on the break they got from protecting the festival.

_First, let's start with Temari and Shikamaru for all you TemaShika fans!!!  
_

Shikamaru and Temari decided that they wouldn't go to the hotel that they were staying at right after the fireworks, so they went to a food stall.

"Dammit, I want some miso soup! How can they NOT have miso soup?!" Temari complained. "I mean, how come? Hmm?! How come they don't have miso soup?!?!"

"I'll just get a hamburger." Shikamaru said to the waiter, "Just eat something else...ugh how troublesome..." He said to Temari.

"Don't you troublesome me!" Temari yelled. "Like, don't _you_ think its crazy that they don't have miso soup?!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"And don't you DARE roll your eyes at me crybaby!!!" Temari screamed.

"Okay, Okay, just be quiet. This isn't home anymore. We're at a festival." Shikamaru said. "People are starting to stare."

"Festival my ass. I never even wanted to come here in the first place." Temari mumbled.

Shikamaru sighed and put an arm around Temari.  
"Come on, let's go see some stars or something."

Temari blushed slightly.  
"Fine..." She said and layed her head on Shikamaru's shoulder, and smiled.

_

* * *

_

_Next up, Kiba and Hinata for all you KibaHina fans!_

Hinata was very tired and Kiba was very energetic from the whole 'concert'. (Go back to Naruto Ondo)

Hinata wanted to go back to the hotel and they did, although Kiba really didn't want to go to bed yet.

"Kiba-kun...-yawn- let's go back to the hotel. I'm very tired..." Hinata said, laying her head on his shoulder. (de ja vu?)

"Aww...fine. Your such a party-pooper!" Kiba whined.

"But the 'party' you talk about is cancelled for today." Hinata said.

"-sniff- Please???" Kiba pouted.

Hinata giggled. "...No." She simply put.

Kiba sighed. "Fine."

Hinata gave Kiba a quick kiss on the cheek and told him, "I love you Kiba-kun, please hold me tight..."

Kiba blushed and told himself to stop blushing. He put an arm around her waist and walked back to the hotel. (awww...so romantic don't you think????)

* * *

_And last but not least, NaruSaku! I've been writing about these two more than ShikaTema and KibaHina so decided that they would be last today! But that doesn't mean after this chapter is over! I wouldn't make this chappie** that** short!!!_

Naruto gulped down a glass of water like he was dehydraited. (sp?)

"Are you that thirsty?" Sakura said amazed.

"-gulp- Yup." Naruto said as he put the glass down.

"Well, let's go back to the hotel now." Sakura said, leaving already.

"H-Hey! Wait up, Sakura-chan! Dattebayo!" Naruto said, running after her.  
He grabbed her wrist.

"Huh?" Sakura said as she turned around.

Naruto pouted.  
"I said wait up-ttebayo!" Naruto said. _(Note: I made it like ttebayo on purpose. I made so it was part of the word 'up')_

Sakura laughed.  
"Sorry, Naruto."

Naruto grinned.  
"Just kidding dattebayo!!" He said and ran, heading to the hotel.

Sakura froze for a second.  
"Huh??... NARUTO!!!!" Sakura said as she chased after him.

* * *

Shikamaru and Temari sat on a bench, and looked up at the brilliant night sky. It was filled with bright, shiny stars. It was the perfect...except when... 

...Shikamaru started to get tired.

"Wow! Look at the stars pinapple head!" Temari said, staring at the stars as if they were money.

"-yawn- What's so special about the stars?" He said.

"What?! Your the one who wanted to come here!" Temari yelled.

"Did I? Well, let's go back to the hotel now...I'm so tired..." Shikamaru yawned once again.

Temari pouted. If she pouted any more, she would look like a puffer fish.  
"Meanie..."

"Am I? Come on." Shikamaru said, and carried her piggy back.

"W-Wha?" Temari said.

"It'll be less troublesome." He said.

Temari laughed.

* * *

Hinata and Kiba got dressed into their pajamas and went into their seperate rooms. Kiba went into the boys bedroom, where he would stay with Naruto and Shikamaru. Hinata went into the girls bedroom, where she would stay with Sakura and Temari. 

"Good night, Kiba-kun." Hinata said, and gave him a good-night kiss.

"G-Good night Hinata." Kiba said, and went into his room.

Hinata went into her room and saw that no one was there yet. She giggled.  
'I guess everyone's having fun!' She thought. 'Well, that's no fair!'

Kiba also saw that no one was there so he went outside, into the hallway.

Hinata did the same.

_Clack_

Kiba and Hinata shut the doors behind them...

"Kiba-kun?!" Hinata said, shocked.

"Hinata?" Kiba said, also shocked.

"What are you doing out here?" They both said at the same time.

"You go first." Kiba said.

"Ummm...no you." Hinata said.

Kiba laughed.  
"Well, I guess neither of us will answer. Uhh... wanna come into my room?" KIba suggested.

Hinata thought for a minute.  
"Ummm...Well..."

Kiba knew what she was thinking.  
"Haha, I won't bite."

Hinata giggled.  
"Okay."

* * *

Naruto and Sakura walked together, hand to hand. They didn't want to spoil the fun if they got to the hotel. 

"So...Naruto...umm -blush- I've asked you if I looked more womanly five years ago...and...so?" Sakura asked.

"Like I said, you look the same!" Naruto grinned.

Sakura twitched.  
"Riiiight..." She said, trying to calm her anger down. "Thaaanks..."

"No problem!" Naruto smiled proudly.

"-sigh- Naruto...do you...really love me?" Sakura asked, looking down at her feet.

Naruto stared at Sakura with wide eyes.  
"Of course I do." He said.

"Hn..." Sakura mumbled.

Naruto was hurt. He stopped walking but didn't stop looking at Sakura.

"What's wrong?" Sakura said, and she turned around.

"You...don't believe me when I say I love you?" Naruto said.

"What?! No! Of course I do!" Sakura said.

"..."

"Naruto?-"

Naruto hugged Sakura.  
"Sakura-chan...believe me...I love you... I loved you ever since we were in the academy!"

Sakura sighed. "I know Naruto. I'm sorry. I love you too."

"Hontoni?" Naruto said. (Hontoni is 'really?')

"Yes." Sakura smiled.

Naruto grinned.  
"If you really love me...then...kiss me!" Naruto said.

Sakura blushed.  
"W-What?!"

"You did it before!" Naruto said.

"B-But!"

Naruto pulled Sakura closer.

Sakura smiled.  
"Okay..." She whispered.

She put her hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes.  
'I love you Naruto...I've always had...' She thought and closed her eyes.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips onto Narutos.

* * *

Kiba and Hinata were playing video games in the boys bedroom... 

"Dammit, Hinata, stop winning!!!" Kiba whined.

"Wow, Kiba-kun! First at arm wrestling and now video games?" Hinata giggled.

Kiba turned the game power off and walked slowly over to Hinata.  
"Oh, your going to get it..."

Hinata screamed playfully as she ran and jumped onto the bed.  
"Try and catch me!" She laughed.

Kiba chased Hinata around until he cornered her.

"Checkmate!" Kiba said.

Hinata looked around, looking for a way to escape, or some way out of his situation.

"Byakugan!" Hinata looked through the door, and saw Naruto and Sakura walking to the door.  
"Kiba-kun! Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan is here!" Hinata said.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that." Kiba said.

"No! Really!!!" Hinata said.

"Nope, Here I come!!! CHAAAARGE!!!" Kiba pressed Hinata's body to the wall and tickled her.

"Hahaha! No! Hahaha! Kiba- hahaha!- stop- haha!-please! I can't-haha! breath!!!" Hinata said in between laughs.

"Woops!" Kiba said.

Hinata dropped onto the floor, still laughing.  
"Kiba-kun...now _your_ going to get it!"

"Uh-oh..." Kiba said and ran to the bed.

"I'm still going to get you!!"  
Hinata ran and jumped on top of Kiba.

"Oof! Your heavy!" Kiba said.

Hinata pouted.  
She leaned in and kissed Kiba on the lips. Her long hair tickled his cheek.

"Mmm!!" Kiba murmered.

Hinata let go and giggled.  
"That's what you get!"

Hinata was still on top of Kiba on the bed, and it was funny in a way, but also ratherly...

Clack.

"Uhhhh, I guess it was a bad time to come in...dattebayo."

Someone giggled. It was a girl.

Hinata and Kiba stopped laughing and looked towards the door. It was Naruto and Sakura!

"See! I told you they were coming!" Hinata said and got off of Kiba.

"Alright!" Kiba stated.

"It's not what you think." Hinata said to Naruto and Sakura.

"It's okay. We believe you -giggle-" Sakura said.

"We do? I mean, yes! we do! dattebayo!" Naruto grinned.

Hinata and Kiba exchanged looks and laughed.

* * *

"Ehh... your starting to get heavy. Can you walk?" Shikamaru sighed. 

"Nope!" Temari laughed.

"Ugh, how troublesome."

"Heh heh!"

"So, are you still hungry?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, not really."

"Good, cause I don't want to go back to the food stalls again."

"Actually...-"

"No! Too late!" Shikamaru said and ran to the hotel.

"Whoa! Okay! Slow down! Ahhhh-ahhh!"

Then, the worst, but hilarious thing happened...Shikamaru dropped Temari.

"OOOOOUUUUCH!!" Temari screeched.

"Uh-oh. This is going to get REEEAAALLLY troublesome!!" Shikamaru said.

"Oh yes, its going to be troublesome..." Temari said, as she stood up.

"-sigh- I really didn't want to go to this, but I have no choice..."

"Wha-" Temari began.

Shikamaru kissed Temari passionately.

"Mmmm?!?!?!?!?!" Temari murmered.

Shikamaru let go and blushed a bit.

Temari froze.  
'He did it for real this time!' She thought.

"Hey...Hey! Are you awake?" Shikmaru said. "Ugh, this is troublsome."

"I-I-I..." Temari began.

Shikamaru smirked.  
"There's plenty more of that whe we get back to the hotel. Now come on..." Shikamaru said and carried Temari piggy-back style.

Temari blushed and smiled.  
'Maybe coming here was a good idea after all...' She thought.

* * *

So???????? How was chapter eight? Please tell me in a review!! PLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSSE! Thanks again to all you fans! I'll see you next chapter!! 

-Akina.


	9. Another day of break?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...for the fiftieth time!!!!**

Gombawa! (Good Afternoon)  
How are you, everyone? Here's chapter NINE!!! Yay! Almost up to my tenth chappie!!! Please people, just review!! This is my ninth chapter and I've only gotten three reviews! Is my story that bad? T.T Please Review!!! And plus, my birthday is next week so pllllleeeeaaaase review as a present for me. Arigatou!!! (Thank you) Enjoy!!!

NOTE: There's going to be a lot of NaruSaku in this chapter. Next chapter will end with TemaShika, and then HinaKiba. Or the other way around. Sorry if you don't like NaruSaku!

**Chapter Published April 26, 2007.**

* * *

**The Moment Before We Kiss**

**Chapter 9: Another Day of Break?!**

Naruto woke up, hearing the dreadful sound of Kiba's snoring, and Akamaru barking outside. (Haha, Akamaru hasn't been in the story for a while. Sorry Akamaru!!!)

"Ugh." Naruto mumbled.

"Hey, your awake?"

"Eh?" Naruto looked over to the couch and saw Shikamaru.

"Did you sleep on the couch?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah...because _you_ took _my_ bed." Shikamaru complained.

"Hehe...gomen!" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. (gomen-sorry)

"Hn." Shikamaru muttered, "How troublesome..."

Naruto got up from 'his' bed, and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

Temari woke up, hearing the dreadful sound of Sakura snoring, and Akamaru barking outside. She sighed and got up to go to the bathroom. 

When Temari got out of the bathroom, she saw Hinata cooking in the kitchen.

"Oh! Ohayo, Temari-san!" Hinata said.

"Hey. Whatcha cookin'?" Temari asked, opening the frigde to get some milk.

"Eggs and bacon. Nothing special. I don't really know how to cook." Hinata laughed.

"Oh really." Temari said, gulping down her milk.

"Would you like some?" Hinata asked, setting the plates and forks.

"Nah. I'm on a diet." Temari said, "Thanks though."

Hinata nodded, smiling.  
"Umm...Can you wake up Sakura-chan?"

"Eh, sure." Temari said.

* * *

After Naruto got dressed and whatever, he ate some ramen and went outside. 

"Konoha sure has changed. And boy, Tsunade-baa-chan got old too...although she still looks like she twenty." Naruto mumbled out loud, laughing at what he was saying.  
"And Sasuke..." Naruto looked down at his feet, and clenched his fists, "I still couldn't find him...after all these years...Orochimaru's dead, so Sasuke's safe but still...I...I...broke my promise, dattebayo...Sakura-chan..." Naruto said, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"Sakura-chan probably hates me on the inside, and is just going out with me because she thinks I'm pitiful."

"Who is?" Someone said.

"Eh?!" Naruto turned around.

It was Temari.

"Are you okay there Uzumaki?" Temari said, walking over to him.

"Gaara's sister?" Naruto said, "What's your name again????"

Temari fell anime style.  
"Why YOU...-sigh- calm, down Temari..." She talked to herself, "I'm Temari, yes...Gaara's sister. Now can you answer me or do I have to repeat myself?" She put a hand on her hip.

"I...it's nothing, dattebayo." Naruto said, turning away.

"Aw come on." Temari said walking closer to him. "You can trust me, ya little brat."

"How can I trust you if your like _that_? Shikamaru is even scared of you, dattebayo!" Naruto said.

"Pinapple head did?" Temari said. "Oh...why I oughtta..."

Naruto walked away while she was calming down.

"Hey! I said wait!" Temari yelled.

Naruto walked to the ceremony place and saw a sign.  
He gasped, forgetting why he was even outside, and what he was just thinking about.

"Hey! Huh? What's wrong- HOLY ----!!!" Temari cursed, "The damn ceremony is closed?! AGAIN?!?!?!?!"

* * *

"Oi, wake up. It's almost 11 o' clock." Shikamarus said, shaking Kiba.

"Uhnnn..." Kiba murmered.

"Ugh, how troublesome."

Shikamaru layed himslef on the couch and took a nap.

Knock, Knock.

Shikamaru stood up and sighed.

He went to the door and opened it.  
"...Oh great."

Temari was standing there grinning.  
"Hi there, pinapple head. Let's take a walk."

Shikamaru sighed and went outside with Temari.

* * *

Kiba woke up, and lookeed at the clock. It was 11:30.

"Ack! Akamaru must be starving!!!" Kiba said and got dressed.

After he fed Akamaru, and after he got a beating from Akamaru, (laugh out loud), he went to the girls bedroom.

Knock, Knock.

"C-Coming!"

Hinata opened the door to find Kiba.  
"Kiba-kun! Come in!"

Kiba grinned and went in.

* * *

Sakura woke up, ate breakfast and headed for the door. She went outside. 

"Sakura-chan!" Someone called.

"Naruto?" Sakura said, turning around, "OOF!"

Naruto hugged Sakura tightly.  
"Gooooood morning-ttebayo!" He grinned.

Sakura smiled and said, "Good Morining, Naruto...ummm...hey Naruto...umm..-blush-...wanna go-"

"Sakura? Haruno Sakura?" Someone said, before Sakura finished her sentence.

Naruto let go of Sakura as she turned around.  
She gasped at who she saw. He was smiling back at her.  
"Mamoru-kun?!"

Naruto looked at this 'Mamoru' suspiciously.  
Mamoru had messy, neck-lengthed blue-hair that had bangs. He wore a black T-shirt with a Chunnin jacket. He had black shorts as well. He looked incredibly handsome. **(A/N: Mamoru is a made-up character that I made for this fanfic.)**

Sakura ran over to Mamoru and hugged him, in a reunion kind of way.

Naruto clenched his fist.

"Mamoru-kun! Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you since three years ago! You've grown much taller!" Sakura said, letting go of Mamoru.

Mamoru laughed. "And I see you've grown as well! You have a more mature face and body now!"

"Heehee, thanks!" Sakura smiled.

Mamoru smiled back.

Naruto clenched his fists harder and stomped over to Sakura and Mamoru.  
He grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"O-Ouch! Naruto? That hurts!" Sakura said.

Naruto pulled Sakura close as if protecting her from a demon.  
"She's _mine_, dattebayo. I don't want you to get so close to her." Naruto snapped.

Mamoru looked confused.

"Naruto! Stop being so rude!" Sakura said, and struggled free, "Mamoru and I are only friends! What's wrong with you?" Sakura said.

Naruto let go of Sakura and backed away.  
"...Just be careful, Sakura-chan." He said, and went into the boys bedroom.

Sakura stared.  
"Naruto..."

Mamoru smirked, then wiped it off.  
"Come on Sakura, let's go to lunch. I'm kinda hungry." He said, and held her hand.

"Mamoru...I need to tell you..." Sakura began.

"Hmm?"

"Naruto and I...are...going out." Sakura said.

Mamoru clenched his fist.  
"I know. You didn't have to tell me."

"Well...is it okay with you?" Sakura asked.

Mamoru unclenched his fists and smiled.  
"Of course!"

Sakura smiled faintly.  
'I hope Naruto isn't so mad...' She thought.

* * *

Hiya! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry again if there was too much NaruSaku. It's just that I'm starting to love this couple more and more!! Please review! I'll see you next chapter!

-Akina


	10. You Traitor!

**Disclaimer: Dammit, I don't own Naruto! Stop rubbing it in!!!**

Gombawa! (Good Afternoon!)  
How are all of you doing today? Good? Good! Haha, anyways, here's chapter ten of my latest fanfic. I hope you enjoy and please review!! Arigatou! (Thanks) And I change my mind, we'll start with ShikaTema in this chappie!

**Chapter Published on April 28, 2007**

**

* * *

**

**The Moment Before We Kiss**

**Chapter 10: You Traitor!**

"Haha, so that's why Akimichi is so fat!" Temari laughed. (Chouji's last name is Akimichi right? lol. I forgot!)

"Yeah, Chouji needs to be fat to use his ninjutsu." Shikamaru laughed himself. (Whoa...)

Shikamaru and Temari was walking around the festival, just talking.

"That's unfair, isn't it?" Temari asked.

"I dunno, its too troublesome to explain." Shikamaru said, as he stopped laughing.

"Wow, your mood changes randomly." Temari said.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Shikamaru said.

"Yes! I mean no! Of course not!" Temari said sarcastically.

"Gee, thanks." Shikamaru said.

"Your welcome!" Temari grinned.

"So? You hungry?" Shikamaru asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I want miso soup." Temari said.

"Miso soup? They don't have that remember? And I don't think you have miso soup for lunch...what's with the miso soup anyways?" Shikamaru asked.

"Miso soup is very good! And uhh...its...umm...healthy!" Temari said, trying to defend herself.

"Oh Kami, what's gone into you?" Shikamaru said, "Your starting to be...'less' troublesome."

"I am?" Temari said, "Well...maybe its cause..."

"Hn?"

"Cause I have you with me." Temari said, looking deeply into Shikamaru's eyes.

Shikamaru looked back.

Inch, by inch, their lips got closer, and closer...  
And then...

"Blech!" Temari said, backing away from Shikamaru.

"Ugh." Shikamaru said, backing away from Temari.

"This has gotten too mushy." Temari said.

"How troublesome...I agree with you." Shikamaru said, then smirked.

Temari smirked back.  
"Let's get something to eat."

"Sure." Shikamaru said.

Temari and Shikamaru held hands and went off to one of the food stalls.

* * *

Kiba and Hinata were eating lunch together at the girl's bedroom. 

"Uhh...hehe, umm...Hinata, what exactly is this?" Kiba asked, backing away from the brownish dish.

"Hehe, I guess I'm not a good cook after all." Hinata laughed nervously, "It's supposed to be spagetti."

"Spagetti?! It looks like fried worms!" Kiba said.

Hinata looked down.

Kiba realized what he just said and sighed,

"But...I'll eat it. At least its edible right?" Kiba grinned, "I'll eat anything that's made by my awesome cook, Hinata."

Hinata looked at Kiba and smiled.  
"Haha, thank you Kiba-kun, but don't torture yourself. Let's just go out for lunch."

Kiba sighed in relief.  
"Thank Kami! I thought I was going to faint!"

Hinata giggled.

* * *

Naruto was alone in the boys bedroom, and was clearly angry. 

"That's stupid Mamoru..." Naruto complained, "Hugging Sakura-chan like that-tttebayo."

Naruto crossed his arms and kept sulking.

After a few hours of complete emo-ness...

Naruto decided to go find Sakura and apoligize (so?) to her.

He ate some ramen, (again), and went out.

* * *

"So? Do you want the soup or the hamburger?" Mamoru asked. 

"Uhh...you choose, Mamoru-kun." Sakura said tapping her chin with a finger.

"Well, I'm not as hungry as before..." Mamoru said.

"Fine. I'll take the hamburger." Sakura said.

"Okay." Mamoru said.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

"Yup." Mamoru said, smiling.

Sakura smiled back.  
'Oh Naruto...' She thought.

"You okay?" Mamoru said.

"Huh? Oh! Of course! Ooh! Look! Let's go to the game stalls!" Sakura said, and ran over.

Mamoru smirked and left Sakura there alone. He was going back to the hotel...

* * *

Naruto was walking to the festival when he saw Mamoru walking toward him.

"Hmmph..." Naruto mumbled.

"Why hello there, Naruto-kun." Mamoru said.

"Shut up, Mamoru-baka!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, well, well. You didn't have to get all rude." Mamoru said, while smirking darkly.

Naruto glared at Mamoru. Then it hit him. Where was Sakura?  
"Where's Sakura-chan?!"

"Oh, she's having some fun at the game stalls." Mamoru said, shrugging.

"Well, just to let you know, she's mine." Naruto said.

"You told me that already, and its clearly a lie." Mamoru.

"What?! No! Sakura-chan loves me! She said so herself!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that." Mamoru said, "Meet me in room 102 in the hotel."

Naruto glared at Mamoru.

Mamoru smirked.

* * *

"Mamoru-kun!" Sakura yelled, looking for Mamoru. 

"Sakura!"

"Mamoru-kun?" Sakura said, "Where were you?"

"Sorry, had to go to the bathroom." Mamoru said, smiling, "Anyways, come on!"

Mamoru took Sakura's hand and ran to the hotel.

"Huh?!" Sakura said.

* * *

"Stupid Mamoru..." Naruto said, while walking back to the hotel, "Stupid Mamoru..." 

Naruto walked over to the elevator and pressed the button, '102'.

* * *

"Mamoru-kun? Where are we going?" Sakura said, running up the stairs with Mamoru.

"You'll see, now hurry!" Mamoru said.

When they reached the third floor, they ran to room 102.

"W-Why are we here?" Sakura said, looking up at Mamoru.

"It's okay." Mamoru said, and opened the door.

Everything was black.

"M-Mamoru-kun?" Sakura said.

Mamoru snickered.

"M-Mamoru-kun?!" Sakura said.

Mamoru pushed Sakura up against the wall. He put his hand on her mouth so she couldn't talk.  
"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. Just do as I say and you won't get hurt."

"Mmmm!" Sakura mumbled.

"Alright, all you have to do is kiss me." Mamoru said.

"Mmm?!" Sakura said, shocked.

"Just do it." Mamoru said.

Sakura turned away.  
'I'll nevet betray Naruto!' She thought.

Mamoru then heard the door knob turn. It was Naruto.

"Ugh...Now I have to do it the hard way." Mamoru rolled his eyes.

Sakura's eyes went wide open, as Mamoru kissed her forcefully.

Clack.

Sakura looked over to the door, and saw Naruto there, frozen and just staring blankly.

Mamoru let go and smirked.  
"Hmm? Oh look who we have here..."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out from the all the shock.

Naruto finally said something.  
"...Y-You Traitor...Sakura-chan! You Traitor!" Naruto yelled, as tears rolled down his cheeks. He ran out of the room.

Sakura struggled free and ran after Naruto.  
"Naruto!! Wait!"

* * *

Wow, a lot of tension is going on here...anyways! Please review, and I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks! I'll see you next chappie!

-Akina


	11. No! No More Excuses!

**Disclaimer:** **-Sigh-** **I don't own Naruto...**

Konichiwa!  
Hey guys, I'm REAAAAAAALLLLLLLY sorry for not updating for like almost a month! Anyways, here's the chapter you've all been waiting so long for. Enjoy and please review!

**Chapter Published May 12, 2007.**

* * *

**The Moment Before We Kiss**

**Chapter 11: No...NO! No More Excuses!**

Sakura ran out the door and ran after Naruto.

"Naruto! Wait! Please! I can explain!" Sakura said, tears rolling down her eyes.

Naruto kept running on.

"Naruto! NARUTO!" Sakura screamed and stopped running. She was out of breath, and fell on her knees, "What...What have I done?"

* * *

Kiba and Hinata was eating at the food stalls, talking about their future.

"So, if we have a baby girl, her name would be Kinata?" Kiba asked.

Hinata slapped her forehead.  
"No...we will not use our names and mix them together, Kiba-kun." Hinata giggled.

"Then?" Kiba asked.

"I want to name her...Miyako." Hinata said.

"Miyako...hmm...nice name I guess." Kiba shrugged.

Hinata smiled.

"So...how about a name for the boy?" Kiba asked.

"Hmm..I don't know. Since I chose the girl's name, you choose the boys'." Hinata smiled.

"Okay...I'm going to name him...Haru." Kiba said.

Hinata looked up at Kiba with a look on her face.

"What? Is it a bad name?" Kiba asked.

Hinata smiled and hugged Kiba.  
"No, Kiba-kun. I love that name."

Kiba grinned.  
"Come on, lets finish our lunch." Kiba said.

"Right." Hinata said and continued eating her lunch. (Which was a ham sandwich. lol)

* * *

Temari and Shikamaru was at the food stalls. (There are more than one, and are all over the festival so they didn't see Hinata and Kiba.)

"So..." Temari said, looking at her feet.

"Hn?" Shikamaru said, "Why aren't you eating?"

"Not that hungry..."

"But you said you were starving."

"No I didn't!"

"Hn."

"Why you..."

"Calm down. If you don't want to eat, lets go see some clouds." Shikamaru said.

"And where are we going to see the clouds?" Temari asked.

"At the balcony of the hotel." Shikamaru said, "Now let's go."

Shikamaru took Temari's hand and pulled her softly to her feet.

Temari blushed.

Shikamaru noticed this.  
"How troublesome...you still blush?"

Temari frowned.  
"Shut up, crybaby!!"

Shikamaru smirked.  
"Come on..."

Temari smirked back, and held Shikamaru's hand.  
"Love you lazy-ass."

Shikamaru blushed.

"Haha, whose blushin' now?" Temari laughed.

Shikamaru turned away, embarrased.  
'How troublesome' He thought, smiling.

* * *

Naruto ran as if he was running for his life.

"Sakura-chan...you...why?" Naruto whispered, still crying from the shock.

Mamoru was following Naruto the whole time, running un-noticably. (sp?) He smirked.

* * *

Sakura started running once again.

"Naruto, please. Don't be mad at me...I didn't do it. Mamoru-ku- I mean Mamoru, forced me to. I didn't know...Naruto! Please..." Sakura said, as she ran, sobbing.

Sakura soon saw Naruto, sitting on a bench, hands on his face. He was really crying.

Sakura put a hand over her mouth, shocked.  
If Naruto cried, that really meant something bad. She never saw Naruto cry since the day Sasuke left. (A/N: That didn't really happen...or did it? lol. I forgot!)

Sakura slowly walked over to Naruto.  
"Na-" She began.

Naruto quickly looked up, and glared at Sakura.  
"Get away from me." He said coldly.

Sakura took a step forward, crying even more, but ignoring Naruto's rude demand.  
"Naruto...please...I...please listen to me." Sakura said, "It wasn't me. It was Mamoru! He forced the kiss on me! You know I would never do anything to hurt you...I would never cheat on you, Naruto!" Sakura sobbed, and hugged Naruto tightly.

Naruto stood silent for a few seconds and pushed Sakura away. Sakura was shocked, and was terribly sad that Naruto pushed her away from him.

"I don't want anything to do with you, Sakura."

'Sakura...Sakura...Sakura...'  
Sakura was shocked, not at how Naruto was being rude, but how he said her name.

'He...never says Sakura. He never did! He always said Sakura-chan! He...really hates me!!!' Sakura thought, as she put a hand over her mouth.

Naruto started walking away.

Sakura stood up and hugged him again, from the back. Just like she did when Sasuke was leaving.

"No! Naruto! Please believe me! I love you! So much...please..." Sakura cried.

Naruto squirmed free and started to walk away.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto turned to face Sakura after he was a few feet away from her.

"No...No! No more excuses!" He yelled, and ran off, into the crowded festival.

Sakura stood there, sobbing, and regretting.

* * *

So? Like the chapter? Please review, and I'll update ASAP! See you next chapter!!!

-Akina


	12. Believe Me! And Truth or dare?

**Disclaimer: I SO DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!**

Hey guys! Here's another chapter of The Moment Before We Kiss!!!!!!! I hope you enjoy, and please review!!! Arigatou! (Thanks!)

**Chapter Published May 20, 2007.**

* * *

**The Moment Before We Kiss**

**Chapter 12: Believe me! And...Truth or Dare?**

Naruto walked away, leaving Sakura there, sobbing and regretting.

* * *

Mamoru laughed as he finally showed himself.

Sakura turned around, tears running down her cheek.

"Mamoru!" She said.

"Why hello there Sakura-chan." Mamoru said.

"Don't you dare call me that! I...I hate you! How could you do this to me and Naruto?!" She yelled, sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I wanted you to be mine." Mamoru said, approaching Sakura.

He gently put a hand over her tear-stained cheek, making her furious.

"Don't you want me back?" Mamoru said.

"What?!"

"Oh? You don't remember? A few months after we first met, you told me you loved me. We were a couple."

Sakura grew wide.  
"No! I never said that to you! We were never together!"

"Don't you deny Sakura."

This got her really mad.  
"SHUT UP!!!!!" She yelled, and gave him a jaw-breaking punch on his face.

"Oof!" Mamoru said and fell to the ground...after flying four feet away from Sakura.

"You hit pretty hard, Sakura!" Mamoru laughed, rubbing his almost-crushed jaw.

"Serves you right!" Sakura screamed.

She then ran off to find Naruto.

* * *

Shikamaru and Temari was sitting on the chairs that were on the boy's room balcony.

Temari was obviously bored out of her mind. But Shikamaru, on the other hand, was daydreaming.

"Ahem..." Temari said, glancing at Shikamaru.

"Ahem!" She said it louder this time.

"AHEM!!!!!!" She screamed.

Shikamaru looked at Temari.

"Finally! You are such a loser!" Temari said.

Shikamaru ignored Temari and continued looking at the clouds.

"GRRRRR..." Temari growled.

She stood up from the chair, walked to Shikamaru's chair, and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Come on, Shika!" Temari whined, "Let's do something other than watching clouds!"

Shikamaru sighed.  
"Like what?"

Temari smirked.  
"You know..."

Shikamaru sighed.  
"...No. That's too troublesome." He said.

Temari pouted.  
"This is why I didn't want to go out with a younger guy! Sheesh!" She walked back to her chair, and plopped on top of it.

Shikamaru looked at Temari, and apparently, she was angry.

"-sigh- come on, let's go inside."

Temari beamed.  
"Yes!"

* * *

Hinata and Kiba decided to look for something fun to do.

"Hmm...there's nothing to do around here, since the damn ceromonys' been cancelled..." Kiba complained.

"I agree, Kiba-kun." Hinata said, holding Kiba's hand.

Hinata looked up at her new boyfriend. She thought of how she never really noticed his feelings until now.  
'Poor Kiba-kun. He was waiting fo me to come to him ever since we were genin.' She thought and blushed. 'Now would be a good time to give him a kiss.'

Hinata reached up to kiss Kiba when...  
"OOH!!!! I got an idea! Le's go to the hotel and play Truth or Dare wuth everybody!"

"But I don't think-" Hinata began, but had no time to finish.

"Come on!" Kiba said, picked her up, and ran to the hotel.

"Eeeep!" Hinata sqealed.

* * *

"Ahhh! Stop that!" Temari wailed, "It hurts!!!!"

"Ugh! Stop being so troublesome!" Shikamaru yelled, "You said to go hard!"

"That's too much, you baka!"

Meanwhile...

Kiba and Hinata ran into the hotel, and stopped at the boys room to hear moaning and wails.

Kiba's eyes grew wide.  
"OMIGOSH..." He said.

"N-Now, Kiba-kun...let's not jump to conclusions!"

"NO!!!! Shikamaru's too young for that!!!!!!!" Kiba said, and barged in.

"STOP!!!!!!!" Kiba yelled.

Temari and Shikamaru looked up.

Kiba blinked at what he saw.

Shikamaru was apparently massaging Temari.

"Ummmm..." Kiba said.

Hinata came in and slapped her forehead. She giggled.

"Don't you ever knock?!" Temari yelled.

"S-Sorry! I just thought that..." Kiba began, "Aww, nevermind."

Shikamaru sighed.

"Ow!" Temari yelled, "See? Look! My shoulder is beet red! You pressed on it too hard!"

"-sigh- Okay, okay, next time I'll do it lighter." Shikamaru said, "Anyways, why are you two here?"

Kiba and Hinata looked at eachother.

"Well, we were kinda bored so we thought we could play a little game of truth or dare with you two." Kiba said.

Hinata nodded.

Shikamaru and Temari exchanged looks.

"Sure!" Temari said.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said.

"Well, let's begin!" Hinata said cheerfully.

* * *

Sakura ran through the crowd, asking random people if they saw a blonde boy run past. No luck.

Sakura cried.  
"Where are you Naruto?!" She yelled to no one in particular.

She continued to cry as she kept searching for her beloved Naruto.

* * *

"Truth or dare, Shika?" Temari said.

"Truth." Shikamaru replied.

"Aww, you're such a scaredy cat." Temari said, "But whatever. Hmmm... oh! I got one. Is it true that you used to like Ino?"

Shikamaru grew wide.  
"No way! Not my own teammate! Now that's just troublesome."

Kiba started to get angry.  
"You got a problem of teammates dating?" Kiba said.

"Hn? No! It's just that...ugh, its too troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Why you..."

"Stop it, Kiba-kun." Hinata said.

"Fine." Kiba replied and calmed down.

"Okay. So you go." Temari said.

"Okay." Shikamaru said, "Kiba. Truth or dare?"

Kiba smirked.  
"Dare!"

"Alright." Shikamaru said, smirking himself. He got a good one. He whispered it into Kiba's ear.

Kiba turned a crimson red.  
"NO WAY!"

"It's a dare Kiba. You have to." Shikamaru chuckled.

"Huh? What is it?" Temari asked.

Shikamaru whispered it to her.

Temari grew wide.  
"Seriously?" She laughed.

"Hn." Shikamaru laughed as well.

Kiba was still red. He gulped and turned to Hinata.

"Umm...Hinata."

Hinata tilted her head to one side.  
"Yes?" She said, confused.

"-gulp- Do I have to???" Kiba whined.

"YES!" Temari and Shikamaru yelled.

Kiba reached over and whispered it into her ear.

She started to smile.  
"Oh, so that's what its about...well then-"

Everyone stood silent as they waited for her answer.

Hinata blushed immediately.  
"W-W-W-WHAT?!" She half-yelled.

Hinata mumbled something and just fell on top of Kiba.

"Ooof! Hinata? Hinata?!" Kiba said, shaking his girlfriend.

She had swirly eyes, and started to mumble again. Then she fully passed out.

"-sigh- somehow I knew that that was going to happen." Kiba said, and put Hinata on his lap.

"Okay. Now its my turn!" Kiba said.

"Temari!" Kiba called out, "Truth or Dare?"

"Ha! Dare of course." She boasted.

"Alright...let's see..." Kiba began, "Oh! I got a good one..." Kiba laughed.

He whisepered it into Temari's ear.

"Uhh... No." Temari said.

Shikamaru grew wide. He heard what Kiba said.  
"NO. WAY."

"It's a dare! You have to!" Kiba smirked.

"Are you a pervert?" Temari said.

"No!" Kiba said.

"Why do you want us to french kiss?" Temari added.

"..."

"Ha! See that?!?!" Temari said, "You _are_ a perv!" Temari laughed hyterically.

Shikamaru sweatdropped.  
"Uhh...guess she didn't take her medicine today."

Kiba also sweatdropped.  
"Ya serious?"

Shikamaru shrugged.

"Uhhn...huh? Kiba-kun?" Hinata said, waking up from her faint.

"Oh! Hinata! You're finally awake!" Kiba said, hugging his girlfriend.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata said, blushing.

Kiba grinned, letting go of Hinata.

"Well, I guess we just lost Temari." Shikamaru said, "What else you want to do?"

"Dunno...How about-"Kiba began.

"Nah. I change my mind. I'm going to take a nap. See ya." Shikamaru said, and lied on the couch, immediately falling asleep.

Kiba shrugged.  
"Oh well. I guess its just us."

"Yes." Hinata said.

There was an akward silence between the two for a while.

"Umm..." Hinata began, "Do you want to go out for a walk?"

Kiba looked at Hinata.  
"How about we just go to your room and talk?"

"That'll be okay too." Hinata said, and they both went to the girls' bedroom.

* * *

Sakura mumbled some curses as she kept trying to find Naruto. Apparently, no tears were falling anymore.

When she finally got exhausted, she rested on a bench.

"Naruto..." She sighed, "Where are you...?"

She sighed once more.

"Please...let Naruto come back to me..."

And as if Kami answered her prayers, Naruto was running towards Sakura. Apparently he was being chased by a drunk guy.

"Get away! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, and cloned himself five times. Then he split up. Luckily, the guy chased one of his clones.

Naruto panted, and got shocked when he saw Sakura right in front of her.

"Naruto!" Sakura said as she stood up and hugged Naruto.

"I already told you Sakura, I don't want anyth-"

"STOP IT! Call me Sakura-chan like you always used to! I never meant to do that to you Naruto! It wasn't me! Please believe me!!!!!" Sakura yelled, "I-If you don't forgive me, I'll kill myself."

Naruto was shocked at her words.

"What reason is there to live when my love hates me and broke my heart into pieces?"

Naruto saddened. He never saw Sakura like this before. He hugged her back.

"Alright Sakura-chan. I'm sorry. I...I shouldn't have did this to you. I'm sorry. Don't cry and please don't say those words ever again." Naruto said very quickly.

Sakura smiled.  
"Okay...I'm sorry Naruto."

"Me too. I guess I was just too shocked at what happened. Mamoru was just a jerk. I guess I was jealous..." Naruto said, hugging Sakura even tighter.

Sakura giggled.  
"You were jealous?"

Naruto grinned.  
"Yeah..."

Sakura smiled back at him.

'He's always there for me. Always smiling for me. He gave me his love even when I hated him. He risked his life for me more times than I can count. He always put my happiness before his. I love him so much.' She thought, and gave Naruto a kiss.

* * *

PHEW! Finally the tension is over! But what will happen next? Find out in chapter 13! See you then! Please review!!!! 


	13. Suprise!

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto for the freaking last time!!!**

Hellooooo everybody! I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!!!! This is slightly shorter than the last chapter, sorry! But enjoy!  
Here's chapter 13 of The Moment Before We Kiss!!! Please review!!! And happy late fathers day!!!

**_IMPORTANT:_** Oh, and sorry everyone, I made a mistake! The ages are...

Naruto: 19

Sakura:19

Hinata: 18

Kiba:19

Shikamaru:19

Temari:21 _(OMG SHE IS OLD!!!! xD just joking!!!! just joking!!! xD)_

**Oh and thank you very much for the reviews, **

**believer07747  
****Fizen  
****lala-sama  
****CinnaminxSwirl**

**Published: June 23, 2006.**

* * *

**The Moment Before We Kiss**

**Chapter 13: Suprise!!**

"So, Kiba-kun..." Hinata began.

"Hmm?" Kiba murmered.

"I've...been wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"H-Have you ever liked anyone besides me?" Hinata asked.

Kiba was suprised at her question. He laughed.  
"Of course not!"

Hinata smiled.

"Well, O-Okay...I was just wondering."

Kiba looked away and sweatdropped.  
'I can't tell her I used to like Sakura...' He thought.

"Well, if you did..."

Kiba looked back at Hinata.

"Uh-AHH!" Kiba yelled fearfully.

"I would've kicked your ass..." Hinata said with a terrifying glare.

'W-Wha? Why is Hinata like this?! I've never seen this side of her...even after all of these years!!' He thought.

"Heehee, I was just joking, Kiba-kun! You should've seen your face!" Hinata giggled.

Kiba blinked for a second and then sighed a sigh of relief.

"Haha...you got me there alright..." Kiba said.

Hinata continued to giggle.

Kiba looked at her smiling. He smiled as well.  
'She's so cute when she does that.' He thought to himself.

Hinata noticed Kiba looking at her. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice what she was doing.

She put her arms aroun his neck and kissed him. Of course, she was blushing when she did.

Kiba then snapped back into reality. He started to blush himself. He pulled away and turned the other way.

Hinata frowned.  
"W-What's wrong? Is what I just did bad?" Hinata stuttered.

Kiba laughed.

Hinata blinked.

"Of course not. You just suprised me!" Kiba said, and hugged Hinata tightly, "And speaking of suprises...today's October 10th. You know what that means."

Hinata smiled.  
"I sure do, Kiba-kun."

* * *

Shikamaru stared into space, not really thinking about anything. He just woke up from his very short nap. 

He sighed.

"What's with the sigh, crybaby?" Temari asked.

"Today's October 10th..." He answered.

"So?" Temari said.

"Well, its someone's birthday today." Shikamaru said, hugging Temari from behind.

Temari blushed.  
"What's with you?"

"I don't know...ugh, its so troublesome..." Shikamaru said, as he whispered something into her ear.

Temari's eyes grew wide.  
"Whoa, really?"

"Yup...he's finally turning 19." Shikamaru smirked.

* * *

"Naruto!!!" Sakura yelled, running up to him. 

Naruto turned around.  
"Sakura-chan!"

"Hey love." Sakura smiled.

Naruto blushed.  
"Yeah..."

"So? What's up?" Sakura said smiling.

"Nothing..." Naruto said.  
'Oh boy! Wonder what Sakura-chan got me for my 'special day'' He thought.

"Cool!" Sakura said.

'Any time now, dattebayo...'

"Wanna go to the festival?" Sakura said, "I hope they finally opened the final ceremony."

'Still any time now'

"Naruto? Hello!?" Sakura said waving a hand over Naruto's face.

'Come on, just a little longer.'

Sakura shrugged.  
"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you later."

Naruto's heart shattered. H felt as if someone ripped it out of his heart, stepped on it, and put it back.

Naruto looked at Sakura as she disappeared into the crowd.  
'Sakura-chan?! How can you forget, dattebayo?!' He thought, practically crying.

* * *

"Oi, Shikamaru." Kiba said, knocking on the door. 

"Coming." A feminine voice called.

Chack  
"Oh its you doggy-boy."

"Are you Shikamaru? Whoa! What happened to you?! You look like a whore!" Kiba teased.

"Oh..Oooohhh...you are soooo gonna pay for that, you little punk! Come on, let's figh-"

Shikamaru put a hand over Temari's mouth.  
"What do you want, Kiba?"

"Oh hey. Um, well, about the birthday..."

"Oh, its about that, huh?" Shikamaru said, smirking.

"Yup." Kiba said.

Hinata suddenly came from behind Kiba.

"Why don't we give him a suprise party? He likes suprises!" Hinata giggled.

"Hey, Hinata! That's a great idea!" Kiba said.

"Hey it is." Shikamaru said.

"Wir you wef me go?!" Temari muffled. (Translation: Will you let me go?!)

"Oh sorry." Shikamaru said, removing his hand from Temari's mouth.

"Anyways, if we're going to do the suprise thing, then we'll have to get ready for all of it, and the day is practically over!" Temari said.

"Hmm... she's got a point" Shikamaru said.

"Thank you." Temari said proudly.

"Hmm...I guess you're right." Kiba said, when Sakura came running to them.

"Guys! How about we make a supise party for him for his birthday?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, about that, we were talking about it and it can't work out. Sorry." Kiba said.

"Oh...that's too bad." Sakura said.

"Well, let's just all gather here. We all have presents for him right?" Shikamaru said.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, then let's just gather here in the guy's bedroom. We'll just hang-out here." Shikamaru said.

"Th-that's a good idea." Hinata said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kiba said.

"Hn." Temari mumbled.

"Okay." Sakura said.

"Good. Sakura, since you're Naruto's girlfriend, go get him" Shikamaru commanded.

"Okay!" Sakura said, and ran off.

"Okay, let's get ready."

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. 

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, still saddened.

"What's wrong? Why do you look so sad?" Sakura asked.

"It's nothing, dattebayo!" Naruto said, giving Sakura his trademark grin.

Sakura smiled.  
"Oh yeah!" She began, "I almost forgot! Happy birthday, Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes grew wide. He looked at the small, neatly wrapped box.  
"S-Sakura-chan..."

He almost cried tears of joy. He took the box and opened it. It was a orange locket that had two pictures inside, Sakura and himself.

'So she didn't forget...' He thought.

"Yeah, well, I was kinda in a rush so I kinda messed up with the glue...It's okay if you don't like it." Sakura said, rubbing the back of her head.

Naruto shook his head rapidly.  
"N-No Sakura-chan! I-I love it! Thank you, dattebayo!" He said and hugged Sakura tightly.

Sakura giggled.  
"I'm glad you like it Naruto!"

"Now come on, let's go to the others. This was supposed to be a secret but it kinda didn't work out. We were supposed to give you a suprise party, but we're just going to hang out at the boy's bedroom! Come on!" Sakura said, excited.

Naruto grinned.  
"This is all a suprise itself!"

Sakura laughed.

'Sakura-chan...Shikamaru...Temari...Hinata-chan...Kiba...everyone...' Naruto thought, looking at the clear, blue sky, 'Thank you-ttebayo...'

* * *

So??? Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please tell me and review!!! Thank you everyone who is supporting me! See you next chapter!!! 


	14. Fiance!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...gosh! How many times do I have to say it???**

Minnaaaa! (everyoneeee!)  
Hello! How are all of you? Oh my gosh, I got so many reviews!!! I'll answer any question or requests. Here are some replies.

To: kibahina.4.evur::: Sorry, I SUCK at lemons. I'm like only fifteen!!! Sorry! But I'm very glad you like this story.

To: SakuNaruLover::: Wow! So many reviews! Thank you so much! I hope you continue to love this story! Aahhhh! I'm sooo happyyyyy!!!

Anyways, enjoy this chapter!!!! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm truly happy!!!!

**_AND I AM SO SORRY! Summer vacation was so busy! I can't believe I haven't updated for like a month! Please forgive me!!!!_**

**Chapter Published: July 29, 2007**

* * *

**The Moment Before We Kiss **

**Chapter 14: Fiance?!**

Naruto smiled as he blew out the cake.

"Did you make a wish?" Sakura smiled.

"Yup!" Naruto grinned.

"Happy birthday!" Hinata said.

"Thanks Hinata-chan! Everyone!" Naruto said.

Hinata giggled.

Sakura smiled.

Kiba smirked.

Temari laughed.

Shikamaru snored.

"Hey! Shikamaru!" Naruto said.

"Haha...zzzzzzz" Shikamaru said and went back to sleep.

"Oh yeah, and thanks for the presents! Actually, this was the first birthday party I ever had!" Naruto said, embarrased.

"Well, then this is a special day! Come on everyone! Smile for a picture!" Sakura said.

* * *

_**The next day...**_

"This is just great. Why the hell is this ceromony always canceled?!" Kiba complained.

"For once, I agree...ugh, troublesome..." Shikamaru exclaimed. 

"The heat is killing too..." Sakura mumbled.

"And so is this damn ceromony!" Kiba said.

"-sigh-" Hinata rested upon a tree stump.

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm? O-Oh! Nothing! Nothing! I'm just getting some shade." Hinata answered.

"Oh dattebayo..." Naruto said and turned to Sakura.

"Yeah, I agree with Hinata, I want some shade too." Sakura said, and sat next to Hinata.

"-sigh- I'm really hot..." Hinata complained.

"Yes you are" Kiba teased.

Hinata blushed and punched Kiba on the back.  
"K-Kiba-kun!"

Everyone laughed.

Hinata giggled.  
"Your such a-"

"Hottie?" Kiba teased again.

Hinata grumbled.  
"Kiba-kun! Stop that!"

"Okay, Okay!" Kiba laughed.

Hinata thought her world was perfect with Kiba by her side, but that was all about to change...

Kiba looked up and saw a figure coming towards him. It was falling from the sky?!

"Whoa!" Kiba said as the figure landed on him.

"Ouch!" The mysterious person said.

"Ugh..." Kiba mumbled. He looked at the persons face and gasped.

"Yori?! What the hell are you doing here? And get off!" Kiba said.

'Yori? Who's she?' Hinata thought.

"Ow! You didn't have to push me! We haven't seen eachother for years!" Yori claimed.

"Why are you here?" Kiba said coldly.

"I just wanted to see my fiance for once. Is that a problem?" Yori pouted.

Kiba growled.

Sakura looked at looked at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes grew wide.

Temari clutched her fist and cursed silently.

Shikamaru just froze as he looked at Hinata.

Hinata's eyes showed fear.

"F-F-Fiance?!"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!! I just LOVE those! Haha, sorry if I'm torturing you!

So??? Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please tell me and review!!! Thank you everyone who is supporting me! See you next chapter!!! Oh and sorry for the short chapter! I'm working on my other new fanfic, (of Vampire knight), its called: How to get A Vampire to Love You.


	15. I Thought You Loved Me

Minnaaaa! (everyoneeee!)  
Hello! How are all of you? I am soooo sorry for not updating for a while. I'm just soooo busy. Especially with school coming up! Please understand!

Anyways, enjoy this chapter!!!! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm truly happy!!!!

**Chapter Published: August 21, 2007**

**

* * *

**

**The Moment Before We Kiss **

**Chapter 15: I-I- Thought you loved me...**

_"I just wanted to see my fiance for once. Is that a problem?" Yori pouted._

_Kiba growled._

_Sakura looked at looked at Naruto._

_Naruto's eyes grew wide._

_Temari clutched her fist and cursed silently._

_Shikamaru just froze as he looked at Hinata._

_Hinata's eyes showed fear._

_"F-F-Fiance?!"_

* * *

"F-F-Fiance?!" Hinata whispered in shock. 

Kiba quickly turned to Hinata.  
"No, Hinata-I-"

Hinata's eyes grew wide in fear. She was literally shaking. Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks as she ran away without thinking.

_'I-I-Thought you loved me...'_ Hinata thought.

* * *

"Ugh...Yori..." Kiba growled. 

Yori appeared suprised.  
"Oh? Who was that girl? And who are these people?" Yori asked staring at the group.

Kiba just ignord her and ran off to find Hinata.

She suddenly looked at Naruto.

_'Wow...he looks so...HOT.'_ She thought blushing.

Naruto saw this and quickly turned his head away.  
_'Why is she staring at me like that-ttebayo?!'_ Naruto thought.

Sakura looked at Yori and then back at Naruto. She growled.

Yori walked over to Naruto. Sakura clenched her fists.

"Hey, what's your name?" Yori said, looking innocent.

Naruto looked into her eyes. Her eyes were crytal blue eyes, just like his.  
"N-Naruto-dattebayo."

"Naruto-kun, huh?" Yori said, touching his chest.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She reached out and slapped away Yori hand.  
"He's_ MINE_."

Yori glared at Sakura.

"You said you have a fiance. Is this what you do when he's not around?" Sakura snapped.

"Oh, like Kiba-kun cares." Yori said, "And by the way, I'm only pretending to like Kiba-kun. I just want to marry the best Inuzuka in the village. Ha" Yori whispered.

"That doesn't make sense." Sakura said.

"Yeah it does. Anyways, back off. I'm going to make Naruto-kun _MINE_."

"I already said-"

"Jeez, this is getting troublesome. Let's get out of here." Shikamaru sighed as he said that to Temari.

"Hmmph, your right for once pinapple-head." Temari said.

Back to Sakura...

"-that he's mine."

"Ha. You've got any proof?" Yori snapped.

She looked at Naruto again.  
"So? Is this bratty girl your girlfriend?"

Naruto gulped.  
"Yes."

Yori's eyes opened wide.  
"What did you say?"

"Yes. Sakura-chan is my girlfriend." Naruto repeated.

Yori snickered.  
"Haha, yeah right."

"You said you wanted proof and you got it!" Sakura yelled.

"Well, there needs to be more." Yori snapped.

Sakura growled. She looked at Naruto and grabbed his arm. She pulled him close very quickly and kissed him.

"Mm?!" Naruto mumbled.

(A/N: It's not like he didn't like the kiss, it was just that it was sudden. Anyways,let's go to Kiba and Hinata. I mean, this chapter is supposed to be all about them, right?)

* * *

Kiba ran to find Hinata, and found her in an instant. 

"Hinata! Wait!"

Hinata saw Kiba and started to run once again, tears streaming down her face, sparkling in the air.

"No! Hinata! Let me explain!" Kiba said, running harder. He soon caught up with Hinata and grabbed her wrist.

"Hmmph, no! Let go of me!" Hinata said, wiggling out of his grasp.

"I will never let go. You know that." Kiba said.

"Yeah? Well...what about her? Yori, or whoever you call it?!" Hinata said, yelling, "I-I-I thought you loved me..."

Kiba stood aback.  
"Of course I do! I love you and only you! Your my girlfriend! I'll always love you, Hinata. Yori isn't special to me. She just wants me for my special abilities. We have nothing special. But you and me, that's different." Kiba said, pulling Hinata into a warm, passionate hug.

Hinata was spilling tears by now.  
"R-Really?"

"Yup! And here's proof..." Kiba said and pulled Hinata closer to his face.

"K-Kiba-kun!"

"It's okay..." Kiba said, and their lips locked into a warm kiss.

* * *

"Mmm?!" Naruto mumbled. 

Sakura pressed hard then let go of Naruto.

Naruto and Sakura panted, out of breath.

"There! Proof! Now hit on someone else!" Sakura said, hugging Naruto.

"Ha! I still won't give up on Naruto-kun! I should get going now, Kaa-san will get mad at me if I don't return home soon. I'll catch you later, Naruto-kun!" Yori said, and blowed him a kiss before hopping off back to the village.

"Hmmph...like Naruto-kun will fall for you!" Sakura said, nuzzling into Naruto's puffy jacket.

Naruto sweatdropped.  
"How did I get into this situation, dattebayo?"

"What did you say?!"

"N-Nothing, Sakura-chan!"

* * *

So??? Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please tell me and review!!! Thank you everyone who is supporting me! See you next chapter!!! 

_**PREVIEW!**_

**Next time, on The Moment Before We Kiss:**

**It's all about SHIKATEMA!  
Yup, so all you ShikaTema fans out there, here's your chapter!  
I haven't been doing much chapters about them throughout this fanfic, and I kept saying that I would! Well, here it finally is! See you next chapter!**


	16. Not So Troublesome

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I've been like saying this for the past fifteen chapters...sure gets frusterating!!!!! We all know that Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto...right? haha**

Minnaaaa! (everyoneeee!)  
Hello! How's everything? I'm good, thanks for asking. Haha! Anyways, here's the ShikaTema chapter you've all been waiting for! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Wow, everyone! I am so happy for all the reviews! There's too many people to count. Thank you all so much! -cries of joy-

**Chapter Published: August 25, 2007**

* * *

**The Moment Before We Kiss **

**Chapter 16: Not So Troublesome.**

"-sigh" Shikamaru slowly walked back to the 'boys bedroom' as Temari hummed a pretty tune.

"Hmm, Hmm, Hmmmmm" Temari hummed.

"Your so troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed.

"Don't back-sass me you crybaby." Temari snapped.

"I never 'back-sassed' you. All I said was- ugh- never mind... its too troublesome-"

"The one whose troublesome is YOU!" Temari yelled, "All you do is lay down on the couch, sleeping all day like a sick, lazy, batard!"

Shikamaru stopped walking and turned around to face Temari.  
"-sigh- You really think that about me?"

Temari looked away.  
"Hmmph...sometimes I do. Also...umm...nevermind..."

Shikamaru saw the blush on Temari's face and chuckled.  
"Haha...you're too embarrased to tell me? How troublesome..."

"The thing that is troublesome is that we never hang out as much as we used to!" Temari screamed out, gripping her skirt.

Shikamaru's eyes widen.  
"What? What do you mean, 'not hang out anymore'? What do you think we're doing now?!"

Temari stepped closer and screamed in his face.  
"Ever since the damn festival canceled the freaking finale ceromony, we've never kissed or hugged! Action! Ya know?!?!"

Shikamaru froze.

Temari blushed.  
"Haha, did I say action? I meant-"

Shikamaru stepped toward Temari. She stood aback.

"What's wrong with y-" Temari widened, "Mmm?!?!"

Yes, Shikamaru made his first move in a long time. The only thing that was confusing Temari was that this was not like her lazy-ass boyfriend. He never really did make the first move. But Temari smiled inside. She got her wish didn't she? Temari then closed her eyes and returned the kiss happily.

* * *

"Hmmph..." Sakura pouted, still holding on to Naruto's arm.

"Sakura-chan...umm...can you let go of me now-dattebayo? Yori-chan is g-"

"Yori-chan?!?!?!?! Since when did you add MY prefix to HER name?!" Sakura yelled with jealousy gleaming in her eyes.

Naruto sighed.  
"Right. Sorry Sakura-chan. I meant Yori-SAN."

"That's much better!" Sakura said, smiling and giggling at the same time.

_'Wow...she changes moods quickly...'_ Naruto thought, rolling his eyes slightly.

* * *

Temari broke the kiss and took a deep breath.

"Haha...that's more like it, pinapple head." Temari said smirking at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru quickly turned around.  
"Hmmph, lets get going. I'm tired."

Temari could've sworn that she saw a slight, pinkish shade across Shikamaru's cheeks before he turned away. She started giggling.

Shikamaru turned around, trying his best to cover his blush.  
"What?!"

"Your blushing! Hahahaha!" Temari laughed.

"Hmmph." Shikamaru said and started walking back to the hotel.

Temari stopped laughing but never stopped smiling. She rushed to keep up with Shikamaru and grabbed his arm.

"Hey, don't leave me behind. You just kissed me remember?" Temari said.

"Ha, don't be troublesome." Shikamaru replied.

Temari bonked him on the head with her fist.  
"Sure, no problem."

"Ow..." Shikamaru said while rubbing his head.

Temari blinked andstarted laughing again. Shikamaru just gave up and laughed along with her. I guess you can say it was a fun moment between those two.

* * *

Hinata and Kiba held hands as they ran across the fields, laughing.

Hinata tripped and fell but Kiba did the same. They laughed even harder.

As they got comfortable on the grass, Hinata moved closer to Kiba and hugged him. She layed her head on his chest.

"Kiba-kun..."

Kiba put his arms behind his head and looked at the clear, blue sky.

"Don't you love being here with me?" Kiba joked.

Hinata giggled.  
"No."

"Hey!" Kiba said turning his head around to look at Hinata.

Hinata gave him a peck on the cheek and smiled.  
"No, no. I was just kidding."

Kiba laughed.  
"I thought so."

Hinata laughed along with Kiba.  
_'Hmmm...I wonder what Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Shikamaru-kun, and Temari-san are doing...'_ Hinata thought.

* * *

Temari sat on the couch and switched on the t.v. Once again, nothing to watch. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

"Once again, there's nothing to freaking watch." Temari said, aggravated, "I'm bored now."

Shikamaru looked outside, ignoring Temari even though he was was the one who asked her the question.

"Hello? Are you listening?!" Temari said.

"Hm? Yeah...whatever." Shikamaru said, still staring out the window.

Temari sighed.  
_'One minute he's nice to ya, and the other HOURS, he's rude to ya...' _Temari thought and looked at Shikamaru, _'But I still love him...'_

Temari laughed at the thought which suprised Shikamaru.

"What?"

"Haha, its nothing...just nothing!" Temari answered.

Shikamaru just shrugged it off.

_'Hmmm...but I still do want another kiss...'_ Temari thought.

She sat closer and closer to him until he noticed.

"What?"

"I want another kiss." Temari said daringly.

Shikamaru widened.  
"Wha-"

"Mm..."

Temari kissed Shikamaru gently, but passionately.

Shikamaru was confused. But he just went along with the flow, like he always did.

Temari soon broke the kiss. Almost too soon. It didn't really feel like a kiss at all. But still, she was happy.

"Haha" Temari laughed.

"You are so-"

"Troublesome. I know, I know." Temari said.

"Actually...not so troublesome..." Shikamaru said and kissed Temari back.

Temari loved today. Today was the best day of her life so far. She was also positive that today was also somebody's best day too. Can you guess who that person was? Yeah...Nara Shikamaru. Temari was right. It was the best day ever so far in his life, although he didn't want to admit it. He just smirked the whole day, not being the lazy bum he is. He was truly happy with the girl he had.

* * *

Did you like it? Loved it? Hated it? Please tell me and review!!! Thank you everyone who is supporting me!!!

**_PREVIEW_**

**_Next time on The Moment Before We Kiss:_**

**_Naruto meets up with Yori again. What will Sakura do this time? Will she go too far? And what exactly is Hinata and Kiba doing in a janitor's closet? What about Temari and Shikamaru? They're nowhere to be found! What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!_**

See you next chapter!!!  
-Akina


	17. What's Going On?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto! I've been like saying this for the past sixteen chapters...sure gets frusterating!!!!! We all know that Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto **

Hey everyone Oh my gosh...I am soooo sorry for the REALLY late update. Please forgive me!!!! I'm really trying my best! I have school, and everything! I'm just so busy... I know, your probably getting tired of me saying sorry and I'm sorry. Gah! I did it again. I'm sorry! Gah...you know what, I'll just shut up. --;;;

And so many reviews!! There's too many people to count!!!! Thank you! THANK YOU!!!!!!!! I get rewards even if I don't deserve it...Thank you God!-cries of joy-

**Chapter Published: September 14, 2007**

* * *

**The Moment Before We Kiss **

**Chapter 17: What's Going On?**

"Haaaaa" Naruto yawned. It was another beautiful day, and another day that has nothing to do with the mission. Just relaxation. And Naruto hated relaxing all the time. He sighed and walked over to the fridge to get some milk.

"Up so early?"

Naruto dropped the milk carton and cursed at it. He quickly turned around and was suprised to see Yori.

"YORI-CH-...SAN?!?!" Naruto yelped.

Yori giggled.  
"The window was open so I same in through there. I hope you don't mind." Yori winked.

Naruto blushed oh so slightly.  
_'Sakura-chan is going to kill me for this, dattebayo...'_

Naruto smiled at Yori.  
"Ummm Yori-chan, I don't like you like that. I already have Sakura-chan. Please just leave me alo-"

Yori screamed.

Naruto flinched.

"I know that you idiot!" Yori pouted, "Sakura-chan this, Sakura-chan that... UGH!"

Naruto backed away from Yori as much as possible. He was very freaked out.

"Well...then?" Naruto asked.

Yori glared at Naruto.  
"You better go on a date with me or I'll do something to your precious Sakura-chan."

Naruto flinched again.  
"B-But...why would you do that-ttebayo?!"

"Because I want to and because I can." Yori smirked, "So? Is it a deal or what?"

Naruto thought for a minute. He would usually say no straight away, but this time...it was threatening. What would Yori do to Sakura if he didn't go out on ONE date with her?

"...Fine."

Yori grinned.  
"I thought so."

* * *

Sakura trembled.  
"Wha-" 

Temari looked at her weirdly.  
"You okay? Did my story freak you out?"

Sakura shook her head.  
"Why would seeing a ghost be freaky? I don't even believe in that stuff anyway."

"Then? You seem...scared...of something." Temari asked.

Sakura shook her head again.  
"I...I feel like...like somethings going on without me knowing it. Like I have a bad feeling about something..."

"Haha...are you sure itwasn't my story?" Temari laughed.

Sakura glared at Temari.

Temari shook her head.  
"Okay Think whatever you want, but I'm having a great, carefree day! ...Oh great. I'm sounding like pinapple-head!"

Sakura laughed and stood up.  
"I'm going to go see Naruto."

"Haha, miss your boyfriend already?" Temari asked.

"Shut up!" Sakura blushed and ran to the hotel.

* * *

Naruto held Yori's arm and walked to the festival. He sighed. He really wished that this date woul be over soon, before Sakura caught them. 

"So, honey? Do you want something to eat? I know you skipped breakfast because of me! It's my treat!" Yori said, resting her head on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto shivered.  
"Umm...no. I'm not that hungry. Thanks though, dattebayo!" Naruto said, trying his best to look happy and excited.

Yori smiled. Then something caught her eye. It was...Sakura. Yori smirked.  
"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked down at Yori, not noticing Sakura coming toward him.

Yori reached up and gave a peck on Naruto's cheek.

Naruto blushed.  
"Huh?"

Suddenly, a really painful and stinging feeling landed on his cheek. He quickly turned around and saw Sakura. He widened at her presence.

"S-Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto?! What the hell are you doing here wth Yori? Do you like her? Hmmmmm????" Sakura yelled.

Naruto shook his head rapidly.  
"O-Of course not-dattebayo!"

"THEN?!" Sakurra screamed.

Naruto looked at Yori and then back at Sakura, who was fuming with rage.

He gulped and went on his knees.  
"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan! Please forgive me!!!"

Sakura looked at Naruto and sighed.  
"Get up you idiot."

Naruto did as he was told.

"I know...Yori forced herself on you!" Sakura glared at Yori.

Naruto blinked.

Yori did the same.  
"What?! Why would you think that?"

Sakura grunted.  
"Of course you forced him on a date. I know everything!"

Yori laughed.  
"Is someone jealous?"

Sakura FUMED. She walked over to Yori and slapped her good on her cheek.

Yori scoffed as she held her red cheek.  
"I hope your stronger than that, Sakura. I bet you can't beat me in a match."

Sakura scoffed back.  
"I bet you I can."

Naruto sighed as he sat back down on the floor.  
"This is getting out of hand-ttebayo..." He mumbled.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed. 

"What's wrong now?!" Temari scorned, "You've been sighing every other minute!"

Shikamaru stared at Temari.  
"Do you want to go somewhere? Like...a walk? I really want to get out of this hotel and festival."

Temari nodded, and grabbed Shikamaru's arm, causing him to blush very slightly. Temari laughed.  
"That sounds like fun. Let's go."

* * *

Hinata smiled as Kiba played with her hair. They were sitting on the couch at the boys room, and watching television. Hinata was resting her head on Kiba's chest. She suddenly sat up and stared at Kiba with wide eyes. 

He raised a brow.  
"What?"

Hinata giggled.  
"Oh...its nothing I just thought of something to do!"

Kiba laughed.  
"Come on, spill it out. I'm bored."

Hinata nodded.  
"Let's play..."

Kiba waited in anticipation.

"Hide-and-go-seek!" Hinata giggled.

Kiba did one of those anime-falls.

Hinata looked at Kiba.  
"No?"

Kiba laughed nervously.  
"Okay. Whatever...whatever's fine."

Hinata smiled.  
"Okay!"

Kiba quickly muttered.  
"Not it!"

Hinata pouted.  
"Hey! I wasn't ready!"

"Too bad! Hurry and count!" Kiba said.

Hinata closed her eyes and started to count to thirty.

Kiba quickly went outside and slipped inside the nearby janitor's closet. He wasn't supposed to go outside the hotel since that would make it harder for Hinata to find him, so he hid nearby.

"Ready or not. Here I come!" Hinata giggled and quickly went outside the room. She knew how sneaky Kiba was, and that he would never hide so close to her. She looked around, and saw the closet. She laughed silently as she slipped in.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Hinata bursted out with laughter and hit the door. It closed. But she didn't notice.

"Hee hee Sorry Kiba-kun, did I scare you?"

"Oh yeah...just a little." Kiba said sarcastically, "You found me so fast. you must be using your byakugan!"

Hinata shook her head.  
"I'm never a cheater unless I really have to be!"

Kiba chuckled.  
"Okay, Okay, let's get out of here. It's really small in here and I'm getting hot."

Hinata nodded and reached for the doorknob. She turned it. She trembled. Kiba felt this, and nudged her with his elbow.

"You okay? Open the door."

Hinata looked up at Kiba.  
"I-I-It won't...o-o-open."

Kiba widened.

* * *

Did you like it? Loved it? Hated it? Please tell me and review!!! Thank you everyone who is supporting me!!! 

**_PREVIEW_**

**_Next time on The Moment Before We Kiss:_**

**_Sakura and Yori fight to see who gets the very attractive Naruto? And what will happen to Kiba and Hinata as well as Temari and Shikamaru? Will thing start to heat up? Find out next chapter! _**

See you next chapter!!! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and come to like this story!!!  
-Akina


End file.
